His Light
by gladysnotw
Summary: {SEQUEL to My Concealing Prince} Happily married, Severus and Arabella have agreed to live in isolation as many doubt Snape's true allegiance and few honor him as a hero. When Arabella receives a letter from Hogwarts and is offered a job to teach Potions, she accepts with Snape's support. But, what happens when Snape goes missing and a face from Arabella's past returns?
1. A Secret Wedding

**A/N: So, this story takes place a few months after the first one. Snape and Arabella have been dating for a while, and he feels it's time to move up in the relationship. This story will be told from both of their POV, so it should be interesting to see how I write as Snape...hopefully it doesn't suck. lol enjoy reading!**

It was dark outside when I arrived at our special spot. The valley still had a calm breeze and the sun had already set. Severus had asked me to meet him there that night. We needed to talk.

I hugged myself as I waited, wondering what he wanted to talk about. Finally, he apparated beside me.

"You're actually on time." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"And, _you're_ a minute late." I smiled.

"I had something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"The ministry has heard my story and has contacted Harry to verify."

"And?"

"They believe that I was acting as a double-agent."

I sighed with relief. "That's good news."

"Not completely. It was decided through a vote, which means-"

"There's still some who think you're still working with the Death Eaters."

He nodded. "I can't stand it anymore."

"It's to be expected. You can't ever get people to completely agree on anything."

Severus sighed and took both of my hands in his.

"I want to get away from all this mess. To get away from all the doubt and lies. I just want to be with you."

"You can't escape such things forever, Severus."

"I just mean that I want to live in a home where all I have is you and your love. I want to go through this mess with you beside me."

I looked up at him and stroked his cheek.

"Marry me?" he asked, quietly.

I swallowed and felt my heart racing. "Yes."

He put his arms around me and held me close.

* * *

We married in secret. Thankfully, an old wizard was kind enough to marry us. It was hard to believe that Voldemort was vanquished about a year ago. I wore a white dress without sleeves. Gently, I placed my veil on my head and over my eyes. Only a few witches and wizards were invited to our small wedding. Professor McGonagall, the Weasley family, Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna were all there.

Most were invited by me, but Severus didn't mind. He insisted that the wedding be a secret. I could tell he was paranoid, as everyone else was, that Death Eaters would come back. They would find someone to lead them. I remembered Severus' words.

I didn't have anyone to walk me down the aisle, considering my own father was dead. So, Mr. Weasley volunteered.

"It would truly be an honor." he insisted.

"Go on, Arabella." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.

"I mean, if you're alright with it." I said, with a hesitant smile.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Even though you only spent a brief time with us, you're still a daughter to me."

He offered me his arm and we walked down. Severus turned and marveled at how I looked. I blushed like a total idiot and smiled. Neville let me go once we reached the top of the stand, and he took his seat beside Luna.

I smiled as I spotted Severus' suit that he wore. It curved at his waist and gave off the figure that I loved. The wizard marrying us was a teacher and had a marriage license. Ron Weasley found him for us, and we were grateful for it. Even more grateful that Mrs. Weasley insisted that we hold the wedding at her house.

He spoke softly but I couldn't hear a thing. All I could focus on was Severus' eyes. Suddenly, he stared the wizard down until he stopped talking.

"I'd like to make the Unbreakable Vow." he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "The...why?"

"Please. The last time I made the vow was during dark times. I'd like to do it again, for a good cause."

I smiled a bit. "Are you afraid I won't love you forever?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't doubt it for the world. But, it's something I truly want to do."

I thought about it and nodded. "Okay."

We grabbed each other's arm and the wizard took out his wand. Severus looked deep into my eyes and spoke softly.

"Do you, Arabella Strauss, promise to love me forever? No matter what comes between us?"

"I swear. And, do you, Severus Snape, swear to love me for the rest of your days? No matter what comes between us?"

"I swear...to love you even after my days."

The old wizard smiled. "The vows have been made. This marriage is official and legal. I now pronounce you-"

Severus pulled me towards him and planted his lips onto mine. Everyone applauded and some even whistled. We parted from our kiss and held hands.

Then, as planned, we apparated. We appeared on top of a large and tall hill. Suddenly, Severus' hands covered my eyes from behind. I gasped aloud and giggled.

"Close your eyes." he said.

"Couldn't you just ask?" I laughed.

"Knowing you, you would peek."

He helped me find my way as I walked blindly. Finally, his hands left my eyes and I saw a small house. We were at the top of the hill, and had a huge valley for a view.

"Is that…?" I gasped.

"Welcome home."

"This is our small spot. The one you showed me months ago." I smiled.

He nodded and held my hand.

 **A/N: So, here's the first chapter to the sequel! Sorry if this seemed a bit fluffy, but it can't hurt to throw a little fluff, especially when it involves marriage! Anyways, hope y'all like this story so far!**


	2. The Letter

**A/N: Decided to keep this in Arabella's POV. Enjoy!**

 **3 MONTHS LATER…**

I headed outside to grab the mail. I never expected us to receive any, and we usually didn't. Severus had us live a bit far out in the country. Just a few miles from the city of London. He didn't want to be around anyone, but me.

You see, after Harry defeated Voldemort, he and several others were named great heros. Even Severus. Some still doubted that he was truly on our side. To get away from all the publicity and attention, he had us live in isolation. I didn't really mind it.

I still had the Weasley family as friends, and I had a husband now. This was the life we chose together. To my surprise, there was mail. A small letter with my name on it.

I turned it over, and my heart stopped. It was from Hogwarts. I peeked into the distance and saw an owl flying away. Quickly, I ripped the letter open and read it.

I was requested to go and teach at Hogwarts. As an official teacher!

"Severus!" I cried.

My heart raced as I rushed back into the house.

"Severus!" I yelled, running up the stairs to his study.

I hurried and burst into the room. He jumped and dropped the book he had been reading.

"SeverusI'vebeenaskedtobeateacheratHogwarts!"

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples. "For goodness sake, Arabella. Slow _down_. You scared the life out of me."

I took a deep breath. "Sorry. It's just that I've received a letter."

"And?"

"It's from Hogwarts."

He grimaced. "What? What do they want? What's it say?"

I held the letter and reread it. "They want me to teach there."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I was…" I paused.

I wasn't sure what to think. I was so occupied with the letter that I hadn't even given a thought of how to answer it.

I grabbed a chair and sat down. "I don't know."

I handed him the letter and he took a look at it. I watched as his eyes read each line. Then, he looked back up at me.

"I think you should take this job." he said.

My shoulders sagged. "But, what about-?"

"What? You don't really think you're going to be cooped up in this house forever, do you?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then, what is it?" he asked, placing the letter on his desk.

I rubbed my arm. "Well, I was just hoping we could…"

"Yes?"

"We could...try again?"

He wondered what I meant and then he closed his eyes. "Arabella...we _have_ tried."

"But, we can try again. I know we can make it happen."

"After nearly a year and a half of trying? Maybe we weren't meant to have children, Arabella."

"But, Severus-"

"Is it going to take a _miscarriage_ to show you?"

My jaw dropped, but he didn't seem to regret his words.

I stood up and left the room, crying. I left the house and sat in the middle of the grass. The wind blew against my face and I sighed. Brushing away my tears, I pulled out some grass.

Taking out my wand, I created my Annabeth charm. The little baby giggled and reached out her arms to me. I smiled and reached out to touch it, but I merely touched air.

"How could he say that, Annabeth? He knows my mother had a miscarriage. It was you."

I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them. I watched the baby charm keep giggling. Suddenly, a blue doe popped its head through my charm. It approached me and sniffed my hand. I smiled and quickly frowned.

The doe ran around me once and back to its creator. Severus tucked his wand away and sat down beside me.

"You're very predictable." he said.

I said nothing.

"You always sit in this part of the field when you're upset." he said.

I glanced at him, annoyed. "Do I? Then, you must also know that I don't particularly like being talked to when I'm upset. Particularly to the person that made me upset."

"You just said particularly twice."

I stood up and stormed back to the house.

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm from behind and pulled me towards him.

" _Stop_ it, Severus." I scolded.

He let my arm go and we both faced each other.

"It was wrong for me to say what I did. Forgive me." he said.

I folded my arms, but said nothing.

He continued. "I was angry and shouldn't have said it. I know how you feel about that sort of thing, and I truly am sorry, Arabella."

He held out his hand and I sighed. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me into a hug. He rested his chin on my head and sighed through his nose.

"If you truly want to try again, we can." he said, softly.

"Because you want to or because _I_ want to." I asked, rolling my eyes.

He paused. "Both, I imagine."

I shook my head and smiled. "And, the letter?"

He paused again. "Do you really want to know what I think?"

"That's why I'm asking."

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Then, I'll say it. I truly think you should accept the job."

"But, Severus-"

"Can I finish without being interrupted?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I bit my lip.

"I want you to be happy. You always wanted to be a teacher, and here's your chance to do so. You should at least try it this year and if you don't like it, then you can move on." he said, stroking my cheek.

"I _did_ want to be a teacher, but then I met _you_. You changed my life in a way I never would've dreamed of. I want to be with you. That's the life I've chosen."

"You no longer wish to teach?"

"I do, but I-"

"Then, try it. You might enjoy it."

"I'm fully aware of that. But, my life-"

"Won't be spent in this house forever. I know you agreed to live a life of isolation with me, but I truly hoped an opportunity like this would arise, and you could be free for a brief amount of time."

I thought on his words, and looked at the ground.

He lifted my chin with his finger. "I've made my choice to hide away from the world. I know you want to do the same for my sake, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take an opportunity like this."

"So, you really want me to try?"

He nodded.

"Very well. I'll take the job."

* * *

I arrived at the train station with my trunk and stood, waiting for the train. I left the house early, and tried not to wake Severus. Suddenly, his patronus charm appeared and walked through a door. I followed and entered the room. Severus was there, frowning.

"Tried to leave without saying goodbye?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I had to leave early, and I didn't want to wake you. I left you a note-"

"Oh, come now, Arabella. Did you really think a note would suffice?"

I smiled a bit and hugged him. He kissed my head and pulled away to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get a last glance at your face before you have to leave for several months." he replied, as if it didn't really bother him.

I smiled. "It won't be too long. I'll be back before you can say 'quidditch'."

He frowned. "Quidditch."

I laughed.

A train whistled and I gasped.

"That'll be my train." I said, hurrying to the door.

Severus held my hand tightly, which made me stop. I looked at him and he sighed.

"Write to me." he said. "I want to know what you're doing at every moment. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

"Be sure to address it without using my name. Make something up. I don't want anyone to stumble upon your owl and find out where they can find us."

I nodded. "Alright."

"And, be careful who you acquaint yourself with. Don't let anyone know anything about you."

"Okay, Severus. My train is about to leave. Anything else?"

He closed his eyes and kissed me. I kissed him back, as he cupped the side of my face. We parted and he ran his hand through my hair.

"Alright. Off you go, then." he said, quietly.

"Wish me luck." I said, opening the door.

"Arabella?"

I stopped, frantic to get to my train. "Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too. Goodbye."


	3. An Imperfect Father

I arrived at Hogwarts and set up my things inside my classroom. The potions room was a bit larger than before, which was good. The students would arrive that night, so I was a bit nervous.

When the time came, I sat beside Professor McGonagall and she welcomed me.

"Wonderful to see you here, dear. How's everything?" she asked.

"Everything is moving so fast, honestly. I wasn't even going to accept the job."

"But, I thought you always dreamed of being a teacher."

"Like I said, everything's moving so fast. And, complicated."

She smiled. "Still, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Your attention, please." a voice said, aloud.

The assembly room was silent and all the students looked our way. An old man walked to where Dumbledore always stood, and began the introduction. I didn't catch his face, but he had dull red hair and wore a long robe.

"New headmaster?" I whispered to Professor McGonagall.

"I assume so. Our last one resigned." she replied.

"Resigned? So, you've never seen this man?" I asked, glancing at the red head.

She shook her head. "No. He's new to everyone. I heard he was caught on traffic."

I shrugged and paid attention.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We have a new teacher this year. She's very dear to my heart, so let's give a warm welcome.."

 _Wait...WHAT?_

"..to Arabella Strauss." the redhead said, turning my direction.

 _Bloody-_

"My daughter."

My heart stopped and my jaw dropped. The room filled with applause as I stared at my father, whom I always thought to be dead.

He gave me a warm smile and joined in the applause. I simply sat in shock and didn't move.

When the students were sent to their dorms for the night, I stormed to the headmaster's office. I rapidly knocked on his door.

"Come in." he said from inside.

I opened the door and slammed it behind me. My father jumped when the door slammed, and he smiled when he saw me.

"Arabella." he said, rushing towards me from his desk.

Tears built up in my eyes. "Don't touch me."

He froze. "Ara? It's me. Your father."

"Where have you been? I thought you were dead!" I cried.

"I was never dead, Ara. What made-"

"The house burned to the ground." I said, crying. "There were no survivors!"

"I know it's hard to believe, Arabella. But, I really am here." he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"If you were alive, why didn't you ever look for me?" I asked.

"I...I thought you were dead."

I brushed away his hand from my shoulder. "How did you even find me _now_? How do you even know where I live?"

He lowered his head and sighed. "Alright. I discovered you were alive when I met the Weasley family. I worked at the ministry for a few years and met Arthur Weasley. He was shocked to see me alive."

He continued. "He invited me to their home, and they brought you up. They said you had lived their for a few years. They said you ran away a few years before. I tracked you as best as I could, until I discovered you were an assistant teacher here. You seemed like you had your life in order, so I didn't come to see you."

"After the huge battle at Hogwarts, I heard you had disappeared. Many of my sources said they had seen you, and I eventually found out where you lived and wrote to you."

"So, that's why I was accepted here at Hogwarts. Because you're headmaster." I said, shaking my head.

He nodded. "Yes. I wanted to see you and I-"

I turned away and left the room. He called my name and he followed me. I kept walking, ignoring his calls. Eventually, he gave up.

I entered my room and slammed the door. Taking out a paper and quill, I wrote to Severus and told him everything that had happened.

* * *

I sat at my desk after my first class and put my head down. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

" _What_?"

"Professor Strauss?"

I glanced up and saw a young man. He was about 30 years old and had dark orange hair. His eyes were green and his skin was pale.

"I'm Professor Snyder, Defense against the Dark Arts." he said, bowing his head.

"Oh. Can I help you?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

"Headmaster would like to see you." he replied.

I groaned aloud. "Now?"

"Yes."

I got up and thanked Professor Snyder. I headed to my father's office and entered. He was standing there, waiting for me.

"Ah, Professor Snyder sent you, did he? Good, good." he said, warmly.

"What is it, headmaster?" I asked, dully.

"I wanted to beg your forgiveness, Arabella. I have failed you as a father. Please, accept my apology."

I stared into his eyes and saw how desperate he was. I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"You're the only family I have left. My daughter."

"You've wounded me in many ways, but I shall accept your apology, sir. It seems only proper to do so." I said, with a shrug.

He let out a cry of relief and hugged me. "This is music to my ears, my dear."

We parted from the hug and he smiled at me. His green eyes, which brought my mother great joy, were bright as he smiled.

"Have you had a chance to acquaint yourself with Professor Snyder?" he asked.

"No, I have not. He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I understand." I replied.

He nodded. "Indeed. He's a bright young man and very amiable. He fancies you, you know?"

I cleared my throat. "Charming, but I have more important things to think about than a small crush, sir."

"I'm sure you'll warm up to him. He's a sensible man and has a great inheritance waiting for him, as well."

"I'm sure I will not. Good day, sir." I said, heading out of his office.

Before I did, I spotted a portrait of Severus on the wall. It hung along with all the other portraits of Hogwarts headmasters.

"The school still has that up there?" I asked, staring at the portrait.

"Yes. An interesting man, he was. He's still alive, you know? Out in the world, while people still praise him as a hero."

"He was a hero. A brave man."

With that, I took my leave and exited the office. Severus clouded my mind and I smiled to myself, thinking about him.

When I was on my lunchbreak, I wrote to Severus again. I watched my owl fly away with my letter and wondered why he was taking so long to reply to my first one.

I merely shrugged it off and continued planning my lesson. I headed down to the greenhouses to ask Professor Sprout for a few herbs. I entered and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Neville Longbottom there. He looked up at me from reading and gasped.

"Professor Strauss!" he smiled.

"Neville! What are you doing here? How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. And, you?"

"I'm well, I'm well. It's wonderful to see you so grown up."

"I'm here as an assistant teacher for Professor Sprout. She plans to retire after the year's over. So, I'll be taking her job next year." he explained.

"That's wonderful. I can't believe you're here. How is Luna?"

"She's great. Back at home with Daniel, her first nephew."

"Oh, that's fantastic. How old?"

"He's turning four during Christmas break, actually. Say, why don't you and Snape come to his party? It's also a small reunion." he said, quietly.

"That'll be great. Thank you." I smiled.

"So, how can I help you?"

"Oh, I just needed some herbs. Is it alright if I grab some?"

He nodded. "Of course. By the way, how is...you-know-who?"

I started gathering herbs and smiled. "He's fine, thanks. He's at the house, waiting for me to come back home."

Neville couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Still insists on living that life of isolation?"

"Still. I don't mind it at all. It's something we've decided together."

"Right, right."

"Well, it was a pleasure seeing you again, Neville. Goodbye."

"Bye, Professor."

I took my herbs to the classroom and packed my things for Christmas break. I was eager to see Severus again after so long. There was so much to say.

* * *

I arrived at the station with my trunk and apparated to our house. Severus stood outside with his hands behind his back. He took my trunk and led me inside. We sat on our couch and I exhaled deeply from the trip.

"Miss me?" I asked.

"More than you know, but let's not talk about me. How was everything?"

I grimaced. "You didn't get my owls?"

He shook his head. "Did you get mine?"

"Are you serious?"

"I wondered why you hadn't answered me. I was a bit concerned, but it seems there's an issue with the whole owl system."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "That's just one of my problems right now."

He turned his body towards me and took my hands in his. "Why? What happened?"

His hands held mine tightly, and I swallowed. "My father...you remembered that I thought he was dead?"

His eyebrows slowly raised. "He's alive?"

I nodded. "And, he's the bloody headmaster."

Severus made a face at that. "Headmaster? How can that be? You said he was a muggle."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, he never told my mother and I about being a wizard. But, why wouldn't he?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't know. How did he know where to find you? Does he know about where you live? Does he know about me?"

I told him everything my father said to me. He stared into my eyes and digested my words. I told him how my father was watching me closely, and he scolded me about my first day. When I finished, Severus was distressed.

"Don't think on it. You're home now." he said, brushing my hair behind my ear.

I gave him a small smile. "Oh, I saw Neville at Hogwarts, you know?"

Severus made a face. "Who?"

"Neville Longbottom, remember? That boy you were never kind to?"

Severus thought about it, but shook his head.

"He was at our bloody wedding, Severus."

I could tell by his face that he remembered, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, _that_ boy. Well, how is he?"

"He's well. He's an assistant teacher for Professor Sprout. He'll be teaching herbology next year after she retires."

"Interesting. "he said, dully.

"He's invited us to a party at his house. It'll be a reunion."

Severus looked at me. "No. Absolutely not."

"Oh, Severus, grow up. He's an old student of ours, and he's a good young man."

"I don't even _know_ him that well. He was nothing more than a student to me. I'm not as close to him as you are."

"We aren't that close. He's just being polite."

Severus shook his head.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Fine. Besides, I have some papers to grade, plan a few lessons, plan for Christmas dinner-"

He groaned aloud and I stopped talking. He got up from his chair and took my hands. Gently, he pulled me up to my feet and looked down at me.

"Can't you just spend this Christmas break without any distractions?" he asked, quietly.

I was about to respond again, but he put his finger to my lips.

"Please."

I smiled a bit and shook my head.

"Severus, I have to submit a few more grades. I said I-"

Before I could finish, he hoisted me into his arms and I let out a sharp gasp. He blew out the candles in the room and carried me upstairs. He wobbled a bit, no doubt the potion was still affecting him.

We entered our bedroom and he put me down. He stood behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Please?" he whispered.

"Severus-"

He put lips to my ear and continued whispering. "Please, please, please, please…?"

I giggled and playfully pushed him away. "Just for tonight. Tomorrow morning, I have to get back to grading."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"My Arabella. My pushy, hard-working Arabella."


	4. Christmas Break

Severus woke up before me the next morning. I got dressed and headed downstairs to find that he had made breakfast. He sat at the table, reading the paper and drinking his tea. He looked up from his paper and nodded at me.

"Morning." he said, looking back to his paper.

I sat down and ate. Christmas was getting closer and I knew I'd have a lot of things to get done. There was the cooking, the cleaning, the planning-

"So, what's on your agenda today?" he asked, suddenly.

I sipped my tea. "Christmas is on my agenda."

"But, it's four days away."

"And, they will be four days of total madness. There's much to prepare."

"Can't you just wait one more day?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No more breaks, Severus. I have-"

He put his newspaper onto the table and stood up. He came in front of me and took both my hands in his.

"Alright. But, please, just let us spend a few minutes together this morning."

I pursed my lips. "Just a few minutes."

He slightly smiled and we apparated to our backyard. He told me to lay in the grass with him. We looked up at the bright sky. His hand reached for mine and he held it tightly.

"Did I ever tell you that Mr. Weasley helped me pay for the house to be built?" he asked.

I turned my head towards him. "He did?"

"Well, he actually asked if he could help pay for it. Nearly begged me."

I smiled. "That certainly sounds like something he would do. He's sort of a father to me. Very generous of him to offer."

Severus turned to look at me and I gave him a small smile.

"I purchased a pensieve not too long ago."

I sat up. "Really? I've actually been wanting to buy one."

"I wanted to show you something."

"You're scaring me, Severus. What is it?" I asked.

"You don't have anything to fear. It's just a memory I want to show you."

* * *

We entered the house and upstairs to his study. He opened a drawer and took out the Pensieve. It levitated between us as he took out a vial.

"Just watch." he said, pouring the liquid from the vial into the Pensieve.

I took a deep breath and watched as the memory unfolded.

" _We've received a letter." Tobias Snape said, holding the letter._

" _For who?" Eileen Snape asked._

" _It's for Severus. He's been accepted to some wizarding school."_

 _Eileen said nothing._

" _Let me guess...you're pleased. Now, he can see several other freaks like him."_

 _Eileen shook her head in fear. "No. No, that's not what I-"_

" _SEVERUS!"_

 _Severus rushed downstairs and he noticed the letter in his father's hand. Young Severus had greasy, long hair and the same clothes he wore at home._

" _You've been accepted into a school of wizardry. How do you feel about that? Happy?" Tobias asked._

 _Severus didn't answer._

" _You're going to learn how to ride a broom. Isn't that magical?"_

 _Tobias turned to Eileen and threw the letter at her face. She shut her eyes and said nothing._

" _I bet you contacted that school. I bet this is all your doing!" he shouted._

 _He grabbed Eileen and thrusted her against the wall. Instinctively, Severus ran to his room and slammed the door. He covered his ears and cried. His mother's cries echoed through the halls of the house._

I pulled away from the Pensieve in a gasp. My heart raced and I could feel its beat in my head.

"Interesting man, my father." Severus said.

"Was that a common thing?" I asked.

He nodded. "It was almost a routine."

I swallowed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'll soon be rid of the memory."

I grimaced.

"I'm going to erase it from my head." he explained.

Any other person might've encouraged the idea, but I gave it a second thought. Severus noticed my hesitation.

"You disagree with my decision?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know how you feel. My father was hard on my mother at times. It hurt me to see it. I would give anything to forget about it and remove the images from my head."

"But?"

"The memories are part of who I am."

He scoffed. "Oh, Arabella, don't get sentimental on me."

"No, Severus, I'm not. I'm just telling you the truth. What happened between your parents wasn't your fault. You know it. But, to completely rid the memories from existence feels wrong. They made you the man that you are now."

"I'm a selfish and lost human being."

"But, you're much more. You're brave, loyal, and true."

He turned his gaze from me and sighed. I could see he was trembling a bit. He tried to cover it up by clearing his throat. I stepped in front of him and held his face in my hands.

"You're letting this haunt you. Conquer it."

He swallowed. "I'm trying to."

"You won't be alone. You helped me once, now I'm helping you."

"I feel like a complete coward."

"Everyone needs help once in a while. We all struggle with something. Those wise enough will take help when it's offered."

"Forgive me."

I held him close that entire time. I could only wonder if anyone besides me had ever held him so tightly.

* * *

Christmas day came along quickly. I was working in the kitchen for hours. We were spending Christmas together and everything was running smoothly. We changed into our best clothes and sat down at the table.

A knock at the door made us pause.

"Who could that be?" Severus asked.

"I'll get it." I said.

I opened the door and let out a small gasp. Richard Snyder was there with a young woman. Her hair was short and black. Her eyes were brown and she wore a long blue coat. Richard wore a red coat with a scarf. He greeted me with a smile.

"Hello, Arabella. Sorry that we arrived so late." he said.

"Richard, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We got your owl saying that you invited us for Christmas dinner."

I grimaced. "Richard...I never sent you a letter."

He looked confused. "Well, we got one from you. Look."

He took out a paper and gave it to me. I read it and shook my head.

"I didn't write this. Maybe-"

"Everything alright, Arabella?" Severus asked, standing beside me.

Richard's eyes widened. "You...y-you're Severus-"

I cringed. Severus only liked to be called his first name by people he respected. Richard noticed me cringe and started over.

"You're Professor Snape. Forgive me, but I never-"

"Richard. Can I have a word?" I asked.

We walked a few feet from the house and I cleared my throat.

"I think you should leave."

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy. It's just-"

"No, you've done nothing wrong. It's just that, well, Severus isn't very comfortable with...people."

"Maybe if I explained-"

"She has already heard your explanation and, from what I've heard, she didn't receive an owl from you." Severus said, appearing beside me.

Richard swallowed. "Y-Yes, I know she didn't. I believe her, but-"

"Then, your next move is clear. She requests that you leave. You have no business here."

Richard put his guard down. "If you say so."

"I do." Severus frowned.

Richard frowned back. "Sorry."

"You should be."

"I am."

"Good."

"Okay."

" _Richard._ Thank you for...dropping by. See you back at Hogwarts."

He nodded and reached his hand out to the woman he brought with him. "Come, Mary."

She nodded and obeyed.

"It was nice seeing you too, miss." I smiled.

"My sister." Richard explained with a small smile.

Richard looked back at Severus. "I'm sorry for invading, sir. I didn't mean to disrespect you or your friend."

Severus looked down at me and back at Richard. "Actually, she's my wife."

Richard's eyes widened before they apparated. Severus put his arm around me, leading me back inside the house. We sat back down and I could feel his stare boring into me.

"Arabella-"

"I swear I didn't send him that owl. He's a friend but I-"

He put his hand on mine. "Arabella, calm yourself. I believe you."

"You do?"

"How could I believe some blithering idiot over my own wife?"

I smiled. "Happy Christmas, Severus."

"Happy Christmas."

* * *

That night I sat on our couch, staring at our Christmas tree. I remembered that Severus didn't want one, but I managed to convince him. I only covered it with gold lights and decorations. I wasn't a fan of trees with colorful lights.

He joined me on the couch, handing me a warm tea.

"It's chamomile." he said, sipping his own tea.

"Did you bring the honey?"

"I already put some."

He put his arm around me and brought me closer to him. I nearly spilled my tea.

"I've been thinking about your friend." he said.

"Richard didn't mean any harm."

He gave me a look. "May I continue?"

I bit my lip. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, I think this episode is a warning. This is dangerous. Someone is watching you."

I swallowed. "That's comforting to hear."

"That must mean someone at Hogwarts is watching you." he said, glancing at me.

"You think it's my father?"

"I don't know who it is, Ara, but you must take extreme cautions. Trust no one."

"I'm not ready for more danger, Severus. I thought that time was over and done with."

"Danger and evil will always be there. You must face it, knowing there will be good that comes after it."

He sounded so sure and so wise when he spoke. I could never be as wise as him.

"Couldn't you come with me?" I asked.

"You want me to come with you?"

I nodded.

"There's some battles you have to fight on your own."

I lowered my eyes and sighed.

"But, I'm more than willing to come, especially since I know there's someone watching you. It's not safe."

I rested my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on mine. The fire in the fireplace glowed and warmed the room. I was too comfortable to get up.

"I think I'll head to bed."

I groaned. "But, I'm so comfortable here."

"As am I but this is the couch."

"Just stay here."

He frowned. "Then you have to sing."

"Severus-"

"Yes or no?"

I shifted in my seat and sighed.

"Very well."

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. I licked my lips and cleared my throat. After singing for a few minutes, Severus fell asleep, making me smile softly.

* * *

I had my trunks packed. I stood brushing my hair before it was time to go. I felt Severus' hand take the brush and place it on the counter of our bathroom. I saw our reflections in the mirror as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Ready to go?" he whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

"You seem tense. Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

He frowned and turned me around to face him. He kneeled down a bit to my eye level and stared into my eyes. He squinted as if looking for something inside of me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're nervous."

I lowered my gaze. "You've seen right through me."

"Why don't you just tell me how you feel?"

"I'm ashamed of it."

"Why?"

"I see how you are. You're brave and nothing seems to bother you. You're filled with courage and-"

"And you're not?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid of many things."

"So am I. I'm just more private about my fears. Fears are nothing to be ashamed of. Seems we both have to learn that."

He held my face in his hands and kissed me. His hands moved down and he held my arms. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His hand went behind my neck and pressed me closer to him.

"Shall we go now?" he breathed.

I nodded.

He side-smiled. "Then, let's be off."

* * *

A/N: So, it's back to Hogwarts and Snape is accompanying Arabella! Should be interesting to see how much Hogwarts has changed over the past 2 years or so. How will the media react to Snape returning? *dramatic music plays* Just as an FYI, if you've seen the movie, Search for John Gissing (or something like that), I put one of the argument scenes between Alan Rickman and this other guy into this chapter. The movie as a whole isn't too good but there's some pretty funny scenes with Alan Rickman that are on YouTube


	5. Fears

The train ride was a bit exhausting. I had forgotten how I wasn't a fan of trains. We sat alone together, reading books.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, putting my book down.

He didn't look up from his book. "Depends on the question."

"Why did you call yourself the Half-Blood Prince?"

He shut his book. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just asking."

"My mother's maiden name was 'Prince'. She was a witch and my father was a muggle."

I could see anger in his eyes when he mentioned his father. It pained him to even think of his father.

"You're a half blood. I didn't know."

"I prefer not to talk about it." he said, reopening his book.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I prefer not to talk about it, like I said. It's a part of me that I don't take pleasure in discussing. I wasn't hiding it from you."

I nodded and opened my book.

"Since you're up to asking questions, let me ask you some."

I looked up from my book.

"What made you use Johannes' tears on me? When I was dying? I could've been lying to you about everything I told you. I could've lied about living my life to protect Potter. You used it anyway, not giving it a second thought."

I remembered how desperate he looked when he was dying. He looked pale and he had crying. His blood on my hands flashed into my mind and I cringed.

"I couldn't just let you die. I couldn't, knowing that I had a way to save you. I just went with my gut." I replied.

"So it wasn't because of...anything else?" he asked, nearly smiling.

"I was in love with you too. Despite everything you had done, I was in love with you. It sounds foolish, but-"

"No, not foolish." he smirked.

I shook my head and laughed. "Next question."

He closed his book and put it aside, gaining more and more interest from the conversation. The train stopped, causing him to pause.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet."

"I don't know."

He looked out the window but it was too dark out. Suddenly, the cart started feeling cold and our breaths came out in white puffs.

"Dementors." he whispered, getting up and sitting beside me.

"Why would they be on the train?" I asked.

"Death Eaters."

We took out our wands and waited. Suddenly, our door burst open and a dementor came in. The room got even colder and I shivered behind Severus.

He put his hand on mine but said nothing. The dementor's hooded face turned to us and peered in closer. It reached out a bony finger and lifted Severus' chin. Then, it opened its mouth and looked as though it was sucking out his soul.

Severus' hand started to loosen from my hand and he groaned. Suddenly, he flicked his wand, casting his patronus charm. The dementor moaned and flew out. Severus put a hand to his chest, trying to breathe.

"Severus, are you alright? What did it want?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"We have to speak with the driver." I stood up.

He quickly grabbed my hand. "No, please, stay with me."

His hand was shaking, but I pretended not to notice and sat back down. He held my hand tightly, it almost hurt. His eyes kept their gaze on the floor, as if something was about to pop out.

"Do you need me to get you a tea or something?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Just stay."

He breathing increased in speed and it didn't seem to be slowing down. I didn't know what to do.

"Severus, you need to calm yourself down. You're breathing too fast."

He was having an attack of some sort. After a few minutes, he let go of my hand and calmed down. He continued reading his book and said nothing. I remained sitting beside him and read my book. The train stopped again but this time we had arrived at Hogwarts.

We entered the classroom and Severus looked around, as if seeing an old friend again. I unpacked my things, humming to myself.

"They've made the room a bit larger." he observed.

"I thought they did it because they were going to bring more desks and chairs. But, _that_ didn't happen."

He wrapped his cape around himself and kept looking around. I placed a few books on my desk and placed Johannes by the window. He gave a small chirp and I smiled.

"You like that, don't you? Hungry?"

I opened his cage and poured seeds and a few vegetables into his small bowl. He bent his neck down and nibbled on his meal.

Suddenly, the door opened and my father walked in. I cleared my throat and closed Johannes' cage. Severus stood his ground and stared at my father.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" the headmaster smirked at Severus.

"Severus Snape, sir. You must be Strauss, the headmaster." Severus replied.

My father raised his eyebrows at me. "You've told him about me already? You always were the informative one, Arabella. You take after your mother there."

I cringed. "Thank you, sir. Sir, this is Severus and, Severus, this is my...father. Headmaster Strauss."

I looked away and he faced Severus, scanning him from head to toe. Severus, of course, held his chin up. Unafraid. Unmoved.

"I hope the dementors didn't give you too much trouble. But, judging how you arrived here, they didn't." Johannes said.

I squinted in confusion. "Dementors?"

Severus tilted his head, understanding. "You sent the dementors."

I narrowed my eyes and Johannes chuckled. "I had to keep an eye on my daughter. Word has it that Death Eaters are regrouping."

My jaw nearly dropped. "Death Eaters?"

Johannes leaned closer to Severus. "But, you already knew that, didn't you? How cruel of you to leave Arabella uninformed."

Severus didn't look shaken. "Are we done here?"

Johannes frowned. "No. I was going to congratulate you on a very, very late notice of your marriage. Shame I wasn't there to give you my approval. I wouldn't have given it to you."

"Father. Please, don't." I pleaded.

Johannes clenched his jaw. "I see. Well, good evening. Don't be late to the Great Hall, Arabella."

He turned and walked out of the room. I let out a loud and annoyed sigh. I walked towards my phoenix and sighed.

"Don't worry, Jo. He's gone." I said, comforting him.

"Jo?" Severus asked.

"I won't have him sharing the same name with that... _fool_."

He smiled. "He's got a point, you know."

My head shot up. "What?"

"If you don't hurry, you'll be late."

I frowned and rolled my eyes. He let out a soft chuckle as I made my way to the door. He stopped me halfway and kissed my cheek.

"Be strong." he said, quietly.

 _If only it were that easy._

* * *

I entered my classroom and found that Severus had gone. Book in hand, I walked to my room and found him there.

He was changing into a more comfortable cloak that he slept with. I spotted three nearly faded scars near his shoulder before he put the cloak on.

"What were those scars?" I asked.

He stopped. "Scars?"

"Yes, you have three right here." I said, pointing below my right shoulder.

He thought for a moment and his face softened.

"Werewolf. Happened nearly 10 years ago, actually."

"10 years? How could the scars still be there after so long?"

"Werewolves have very long and sharp claws. They leave a nearly permanent scar on their victims if they manage to bite or scratch them."

"What happened?"

"It occurred when Professor Lupin taught here. He transformed and nearly attacked Potter and his friends."

"And, you ended getting attacked."

He nodded. "It happened rather quickly. I didn't know it had happened until I realized my cloak was ripped."

"Well, thankfully, you weren't bitten." I said, getting into bed.

He grimaced and then gave an amused smile. "Thankfully?"

"I just meant that-Oh, never mind. You know well what I meant."

He climbed into bed and chuckled. "No, I truly don't know what you meant. Please, explain."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'll explain first thing in the morning."

I reached and turned off the light in the room. I rested my head on my pillow with a deep exhale.

"You were protecting Harry that night, weren't you? That night you got those scars?" I asked.

"I would've protected any student." he replied.

I smiled at that. "Can I ask you something?"

I didn't need the light to tell that he had closed his eyes from annoyance.

"What is it?" he sighed.

"What do you want our first child to be?"

"You can't really want your child to-"

"Just tell me."

I felt him move and could tell he was now facing me. His breathing sounded closer.

"I'd like a boy, first. He'd be the eldest so, naturally, I'd be the hardest on him."

I let out a small laugh. "You'd be hard on ALL the children."

"True. But, that's what a father's supposed to do. In the midst of it, he must be supportive, loving, and..."

I turned my face and looked blindly into the darkness when he stopped.

"Are you afraid of dementors?" I asked, suddenly.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You looked awful after the one on the train attacked you."

He hesitated. "No, I am not afraid of them. They just remind me of the dark lord. For years, I had to study and practice Occlumency to protect my mind."

"Because you were acting as a double-spy. For him _and_ Dumbledore."

"Yes."

"Were you...were you afraid of the dark lord?"

I could feel him shaking. I heard him move and the bed creaked.

"Very."

I remembered how easily he spoke to Voldemort. I never would've believed that he was afraid of him. But, hearing it from Severus himself, I believed him. Gently, I reached out into the dark, blindly. I managed to find his hand and I squeezed it.

"I'm sorry. For bringing it up, I mean."

"Its alright. I'll be alright."

"That attack you had on the train. It's something serious. Do you think-?"

"I've had those attacks for some time. It's just a small symptom of the dark lord. My fear."

I could tell he didn't want to discuss it any longer.

"Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

 **A/N: FYI, Snape's boggart actually was Lord Voldemort. I think that's something interesting, eh? Hope you enjoyed this long chapter!**


	6. Missing

"Good morning. Today we will attempt to create a sleeping potion. It's very difficult to make, but don't let that discourage you."

The students took out their books and began. Severus sat in a corner and read a book.

"Now, remember that when adding the bubble juice, you mustn't exaggerate the amount you-"

 _BOOM!_

A small explosion occurred but no one was injured. A girl named Mary had added too much bubble juice to her brew.

Her hair was now dark instead of its blonde color. Her face was dirty from the smoke and her hair was a mess. Many students laughed but stopped when Severus put his book down and gave them a look.

"Could someone take Mary to the hospital?" I asked.

One girl, Rosalind, volunteered and they left. No one made the potion but I was determined to have them try again the next day. When class ended, I sat and let out a small yawn.

"No one is ever going to make that potion, you know." Severus said, from behind his book.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"The textbook is filled with errors. Only a true proficient could make a vial of sleeping potion."

"It's Advanced Potions class. You _must_ be a true proficient to succeed in this class."

He gave me a side smile. "That's my Arabella. Just as strict as I was about this class."

"Well, I may have learned a few things when I was your apprentice."

He put his book down and stood up. "Care for a butterbeer?"

The Three Broomsticks was quite a walk away. We walked down the road together and talked.

"You mentioned to me a few years back that you knew Lupin." he said.

"He would visit the Weasley residence a few times. Arthur had met him in London through a task for the ministry. He'd talk to me a few times."

"About?"

I shrugged. "Simple things. He thought since my parents were murdered by Voldemort, I might've considered joining the Order."

Severus stopped. "The Order? But, you were so young."

"I was but I was interested. He said he'd train me against the dark arts, but I left before he could."

"Word has it, you two fancied each other."

I rolled my eyes. "More him than myself. I liked him a bit, but we were just good friends."

"Did you know about his condition at the time?"

"I did. He told me about it and nearly transformed in front of me by accident. He never really listened when I told him to take his potion. He didn't really listen to Sirius either."

"You knew Sirius as well?"

"I met him once. He had accompanied Remus to the Weasleys one day and I thought he was very amiable. He never came back, though. Family problems, you know."

We arrived at The Three Broomsticks and ordered our drinks. A first year sat two seats from me as he opened his Chocolate Frog. His friend gasped when he did.

"You got Severus Snape, Roger!"

"Holy Cricket, it's him. Over there."

They failed at speaking quietly and Severus rolled his eyes. He sipped his butterbeer and exhaled.

"Since you've been asking me questions, let me ask you a few." he said.

I smiled and shifted in my seat. "Okay."

He looked into his butterbeer. "When did you know for a fact that you loved me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

He gave me a look.

I held my hands up. "Alright, alright, sorry."

I scratched the back of my head, trying to think. So many memories poured into my mind.

"It's difficult to narrow it down to one specific moment. But, I think I was truly in love when..."

"Go on."

I inhaled. "When you scolded me for knowing about...Lily Potter."

He lowered his head in disbelief.

I giggled. "I'm being serious."

"That isn't very funny."

I frowned. "I'm telling the truth."

"Well, explain yourself because I'm confused."

"I just saw how defensive you were about her. I sort of admired it. Plus, my nightmares were haunting me, and Dumbledore had you agree to help me. I wanted someone as defensive as you to frighten away the nightmares. I just wanted you by my side."

He listened and I could see guilt fill his eyes. "I was such a selfish fool. Forgive me."

I shook my head. "It's in the past. When did you fall in love with _me_?"

He smirked. "Should've known you'd ask me."

He rested his chin on his knuckle and sighed.

"Difficult. Very difficult."

I took a large gulp of my butterbeer and smiled.

"I'd have to say that it happened when we attended the Christmas party a few years back. The one that Professor Slughorn threw, remember?"

"How so?"

"When we were looking at the stars, you talked about how the moon wasn't appreciated. You talked about...me. No one has ever really understood or taken the time to listen about me. I felt like you truly understood me, unlike so many."

"I remember. It was a cold night." I said.

He side-smiled. "I remember."

"You were going to tell me something, as I recall it. But, Minerva took you from me." I smiled.

He swallowed. "I was going to confess."

"Confess what?"

"That I was in love with you." he said, looking down.

I put my hand on his. "I wouldn't have rejected you."

Suddenly, Richard appeared and sat at my left.

"Hello, Arabella. Good to see you again!" he smiled.

Severus glanced at him.

Richard frowned. "Snape."

"Snyder."

"I had a question for you, Arabella." Richard said.

"What is it?"

"Do you happen to have any lacewing flies? I'll be needing them for my next lesson."

"Fresh out." Severus cut in.

I gave him a look and turned back to Richard. "I should have some stored away. I'll give them to you to tomorrow."

"Thank you." he said.

Severus got up from his seat and left money on the counter for the waiter. I watched him leave in disbelief. Richard stared at the counter.

"I'm so sorry. He's a bit tired from the train ride. I'll see you around, okay?"

Richard nodded. "It's no trouble. See you."

I hurried outside to catch up with Severus. He had walked down to the lake, staring out at the mountains. I caught up with him, panting.

"Severus, what sort of example of behavior was that? You just walked out!" I scolded.

He didn't answer.

"Severus, please don't use the silent treatment on me. Help me to understand what you're feeling."

I felt a bit pathetic, feeling like I was begging him.

"I'm just a bit paranoid." he said, hesitantly.

"Of what?"

He kicked a pebble into the lake and sighed. "I've been abused for many years. I've never really known love nor received it. Now that I am in love, I'm paranoid that I'll lose it."

He watched as the water ripples grew from the pebble.

"Severus," I said, "I'm sorry."

The pebbles under his feet crunched as he stepped towards me.

"I know it's a bit difficult to understand. I've struggled but I'm...I've never really told any-"

"Don't. You don't have to tell me until you're ready to. When you want to talk about it, we can."

He lowered his gaze. "I shouldn't have come here."

"Don't say that. I'm glad that you came."

"I said I'd come to keep you company while you had that vile headmaster on your back. Plus, you've got people watching at every corner, but I truly came because I needed your company."

"Severus..."

"I've been foolishly paranoid that I'll lose you. So many things are going on and I just _had_ to come and protect you. To be with you."

"What are you talking about? What's happening?"

He looked in every direction to see if anyone was around. Then, he shook his head.

"It would be more prudent to discuss it elsewhere." he said, quietly.

He took my hand and apparated us to my room. Taking out his wand, he shut all the windows and doors.

"Alright, now listen closely." he said.

I leaned in.

"The Death Eaters are regrouping."

"They truly are?"

"It's true. No doubt, they have someone in mind that they desire as a new leader."

"How do you know they're regrouping?"

He looked down and hesitated. Then, he took hold of his sleeve and rolled it up, revealing his forearm.

I put a hand to my mouth.

On his forearm was the dark lord's mark. It looked like it was glowing. He looked at it in shame.

"I took the mark when I first became a Death Eater. I was young and foolish. The dark lord used it as a way to communicate to us that we were meeting."

"And they're regrouping now."

"Many things are happening. First, this mark, then your father turns up alive, and now you're having nightmares again."

I grimaced. "I've been having nightmares again?"

"I like to watch you sleep when I can't. You were sweating and twitching last night. I didn't want to wake you so I could observe every detail."

I couldn't remember having any nightmares. Severus rolled down his sleeve and cleared his throat.

"No one must know about this, understand?"

I grimaced. "But, Severus, if no one is warned-"

"The ministry is fully aware of it. Mr. Weasley has informed me and they are rounding up as many Death Eaters as they can find."

"And they haven't found out anything?"

"Only that they're regrouping."

I nodded. If the Ministry had it under control, hopefully things would be alright.

"Hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I think I'll head to the library. Haven't gotten a chance to sit and read."

"Let's go, then."

* * *

As we sat to read, I could tell Severus was anxious to tell me something. He'd look up from his book and look around once in a while.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." he muttered.

I gave him a look.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm just a bit tired."

A pair of students walked behind us and whispered amongst each other.

"You know he used to be a Death Eater?"

"I know. My mum said they were regrouping. The ministry's gathering all the Death Eater they can find."

"Think they'll take him too?"

"Who can say?"

Severus' fists clenched as they talked. Once the students had gone, I spoke up.

"That's what you're worried about, isn't it?"

He closed his book and placed it on the table.

"They can't arrest you, can they?"

"You can never know with the ministry. They use nearly every excuse to arrest someone."

"Well, they won't take you. Even if they did, you're not one of them anymore. You haven't been for years."

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater, my dear."

We both turned and saw Johannes behind us. I quickly turned away and pretended to read.

"With all the attention you two have brought upon yourselves, I'm surprised they haven't taken you sooner, Snape." he smirked.

"They won't take him. Dumbledore trusted him even until his death." I defended.

"Indeed. But we must never forget who killed him, must we?"

I clenched my jaw.

"There are still some who question your true alliance, Snape. Myself being one of them."

"Don't you have more important things to do than standing around, poking your nose in other people's business?" Severus asked.

Johannes frowned. "Indeed. How silly of me to be wasting my time here. Good day, Arabella."

He walked away, leaving us alone. Severus put his book to the side and stood up.

"I'm going to take a walk in the forest."

"I'll come with you."

"I'd rather be alone at the moment."

I sighed. "Okay. I think I'll head back to my room."

He kissed my cheek. "Be safe."

* * *

After a few hours, I left my room to head down to the library. I paused and realized it was getting a bit dark. Severus hadn't come back yet. I hurried back to my room to see if he had returned, but he hadn't.

"Arabella?"

I turned and saw Neville, holding a plant in his hands. "You alright?"

"Neville, have you happened to see Severus?" I asked.

"He passed by the green house, but that was hours ago. Has he not yet returned to the castle?"

I shook my head. "It's been hours since he went out. I didn't expect him to be out this long." I replied.

"Alright, well, let's not panic."

Suddenly, all the students hurried through the castle and into the Great Hall. Neville held his plant to protect it from the stampede of students.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Don't know. But, everyone's heading into the Great Hall." he replied, motioning for me to follow him.

Everyone entered and sat down. Neville and I saw in the front behind Johannes, who stood at his podium. He held his hands up and the room was silent.

"It has come to my attention, that Death Eaters and Aurors were in the dark forest." he began.

 _That's where Severus went..._

"After speaking with some of the aurors, they have informed me that someone was there in the forest and has now disappeared, along with several Death Eaters. That person was none other than Severus Snape."

I stood up from my seat. Neville held my arm and pulled me back down into my seat.

Johannes didn't notice me stand up and continued. "What he was doing in the forest, I know not. But, the Ministry has told me to caution, you, students and staff, not to enter or go near the forest for your own safety. More aurors will arrive and you will be safer, but with Death Eaters regrouping, I cannot promise you complete safety. That is all, for now."

The teachers and staff remained as the students went back to their dormitories. Johannes gave me a cold, hard stare and stepped towards me. Neville remained by my side.

"What was that fool thinking? Going into the dark forest?" Johannes snapped at me.

"He told me he was going for a walk, that is all. He often walked in the forest as a student here." I said.

Johannes raised an eyebrow. "The Aurors have told me that they noticed Death Eater activity going on in the forest for days now. What a coincidence that they should leave when Snape arrived at the forest."

I shrugged. "A great coincidence, indeed."

"Headmaster," Minerva spoke up, "surely, you're not suggesting that-"

"That Severus Snape is the chosen leader for the Death Eaters? Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting, Minerva."

"That's pure rubbish." I snapped. "He would never."

"Then, why did the Death Eaters leave once he went to the forest?" Johannes asked.

"They must've taken him." I said, clenching my fists.

"Taken him? For what?"

I shut my eyes. "I do not know. It could've been-"

"Face the truth, Arabella. For God's sake!" Richard spoke up.

"We can't draw any conclusions at this point, headmaster. That much is clear." Neville said. "For now, Severus Snape must be declared as missing."

Minerva nodded. "I'll inform the Ministry and the owls will be sent out."

"Very well. Johannes said. "The Ministry will be informed. Now, everyone must be off. We'll discuss this more tomorrow."

Neville walked me to my room and assured me everything would be well. If only it were so.


	7. A Cruel Exchange

_I wanna hide the truth,_

 _I wanna shelter you_

I entered my room after the meeting and closed the door behind me. Suddenly, a cold blade was pressed against my neck from behind. My eyes widened and I froze.

"It's been too long since I've seen you." a voice said.

I said nothing.

"Take out your wand and drop it on the floor." the voice commanded.

I obeyed and dropped my wand. The person turned me around I was face to face with Barty Crouch Jr.

"Couldn't forget my face, eh?" he asked, licking his lower lip.

"Where's Severus?"

"He's alive, love. We just needed to borrow him for a while. See, we need you to get us something."

"What?"

"The Resurrection Stone. Last we heard, it's still around."

"You want me to get it in exchange for Severus." I said.

"You really are something, you know? Oh, also, you can't tell anyone about where he is. He's already been beaten enough as it is."

I clenched my fists. "If you've hurt him-"

"Don't threaten me, love. You're not going to help him in any way by doing so. You'll just make it worse."

I shut my eyes and nodded. "I'll get it for you. I swear."

Crouch leaned in and kissed my forehead. "The best of luck to you. Meet me in the dark forest once you get it."

With that, he flew out of the room as a dark cloud of smoke. I watched as he left and picked up my wand. The Death Eaters _did_ have Severus. I had to find the Resurrection Stone before anything worse happened. And, I knew exactly who to ask first.

* * *

I knocked on the Weasleys front door and was greeted by Ginny. I smiled at her and cleared my throat.

"Ginny, is Harry here?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, he's upstairs. I'll call him down, if you'd like."

"Yes, please, I must speak with him."

Ginny let me in and closed the door. "Everything alright? I heard about Severus."

"We all have." Arthur Weasley said, coming in from the kitchen.

"I'm alright. I just need to see Harry." I replied.

Harry came down and we all sat in the living room.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Professor." Harry greeted me, shaking my hand.

"Arabella is fine, Harry. I needed to see you. It's about Severus." I explained.

Harry nodded.

"The Death Eaters have taken him." I said, quietly.

Harry's eyes widened and he held Ginny's hand. "So, its true. They're back. But, what do they want with Severus?"

"They're using him to get to me. They want me to find something for them." I replied.

Arthur grimaced. "What do they want you to find?"

"The Resurrection Stone." I replied.

"Why do they need it?" Arthur asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"I can get it to you. There's no need to worry." Harry said.

"It's in his vault at Gringott's." Ginny explained.

"Thank you so much, Harry." I said, quietly.

Arthur put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get him back. Everything will be alright."

I gave him a weak smile.

"Let us go there now. We mustn't waste time." Harry said, standing up.

* * *

"I would like to make a withdrawal. Here's my key." Harry said, placing a small gold key on the counter.

The goblin nodded. "This way, please."

We followed and entered a small cart that took us into a cave. The cave was filled with hundreds of vaults. The short goblin opened his vault and Harry motioned for me to enter with him. There were piles of coins inside. Harry reached into a small wooden box and took out the Stone. He put it in his pocket and we exited.

"Now, we're one step closer." Harry said.

* * *

Back at the Weasley home, they said their goodbye's but Harry took me aside.

"You know they might kill you both when they get what they want. You understand that, right?" he asked.

I lowered my eyes. "Yes, I know."

"Be strong. You've got what they don't have."

I looked at him, confused.

"Love." he said.

He shook my hand, but I gave him a large hug. He chuckled and watched as I apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

I walked through the dark forest, trying to find any Death Eaters. I heard a rush of wind and turned to see Crouch, holding out his wand.

"Well, that was fast." he said.

"I have the Stone." I said.

"Let's not exchange treasures here, love. Just follow me." he said, holding out his hand.

Hesitant, I held his hand and we apparated into the middle of Hogwarts where several students gasped at our sudden appearance. Crouch clapped his hands and more puffs of smoke appeared. Two Death Eaters had Severus by the arms. His face was pale and his hands were bound in front of him.

"Severus..." I gasped.

"Hand over the Stone, now." Crouch said.

I reached into my pocket and took out the small pouch that held the Stone. He took it and grinned when he looked inside. He nodded at the two Death Eaters holding Severus.

"Now, let him go." I said, narrowing my eyes.

They put him to his knees and aimed their wands at his head.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ one of them yelled.

A flash of green appeared and I gasped. All the students were silent, as Severus' body fell limp and no longer had any color. The Death Eaters kicked his body to the ground.

"Don't touch him!" I screamed, running to his body.

"Nice doing business with you, love. Keep the body as a memory that you never turn your back on the dark lord and act as a double agent for the enemy." Crouch grinned.

He and the Death Eaters flew off with the Stone and without another word. I knelt down beside Severus' body and cradled it in my arms. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I let out shrieks of pain and grief. The students watching ran away, screaming for help.

It was silent for a moment, and I continued shrieking with grief. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder but I didn't have to look up to see who it was. Neville knelt down beside me and just kept his hand on my shoulder.

I cried and cried, feeling my heart aching.

* * *

I sat in Johannes's office while he was outside the room, speaking with Neville. I wiped my cheeks as the tears were drying and glanced up Severus's portrait.

"Severus..." I breathed.

"You did all that you could." his portrait said, quietly.

"I did nothing." I said, a little too harshly. "I'm not as clever or as brave as you are."

"No one is born that way. It's a journey one must take, where they grow to become courageous or intelligent. But, not everyone was meant to be brave or strong. Some of us were meant to be humble or loyal. That's what _you_ are."

Our conversation ended when Johannes and Neville entered the office. "The body has been put into a tomb along with those who gave their lives two years ago in that horrible battle. He is a peace, my dear."

"The headmaster has given you permission to go home, ma'am. I volunteered to escort you, if that's alright." Neville said.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"If you feel that you want to return before the year ends, you're more than welcome to." Johannes said.

I left the room with Neville and prepared to pack and go home. Neville and I apparated to our small house and wished me the best.

"I'm terribly sorry that all this happened. If there's anything you need, never hesitate to come by my home. I'll let Luna know, as well." Neville said.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

Neville gave me a small hug and apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N: Keeper- Seriously wish I could PM you, but I'll just have to thank you here. Your reviews make my day all the time and I really appreciate you and everyone else that read my other story and now this, the sequel. You guys are awesome!**


	8. Old Faces

I sat down at the living room table that night, drinking tea to calm me down. A noise from outside made me jump. I ignored it at first, but another sound put my guard up. Slowly, I took out my wand and turned off all the lights. Then, I stepped outside, wand at the ready. Suddenly, a large hand clasped over my mouth and I let out a muffled scream.

The person grabbing me let out a sharp shush. "It's _me_. _Lucius_ "

I gave him a hard shove and panted. "What the bloody hell are you doing here at this hour?"

"I had to see you. Forgive me for the terrible greeting. I heard about Severus."

I lowered my eyes.

"He and I were close in school, then he went on his own path, but we still contacted each other once in a while."

I wasn't sure what to say. "I see."

"Look, come to Malfoy Manor and we'll talk more. Please." he said, holding his hand out to me.

"I don't know, Lucius-"

He grabbed my hand and we apparated to his house. It was just as it was when I was there last. Large but not as gloomy or dark. More candles were lit and the curtains were opened.

"What's this about, Lucius?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Death Eaters just killed your husband, my dear. It's unwise of you to return to your own _home_. You don't know if they're after you or not. It's not safe to be there alone."

"Didn't know you cared so much about my safety."

He sighed through his nose. "I know we didn't meet on the best of terms. Forgive me. I serve the Dark Lord no more."

I didn't look at him. How could I? He nearly hurt me when he had me imprisoned with Luna in their cellar.

"I want to make up for it by helping you." he said.

"Help me with what?"

"Like I said, staying at your own home is a risky idea. You'd be safer elsewhere." he said, sitting down on a sofa.

I remained standing and asked, "Where are Narcissa and Draco?"

His eyes grew cold and lowered. "They have gone. I sent them off when the rumors of Death Eaters regrouping had begun. Narcissa thought I was being paranoid, but left anyway. She hasn't written to me. I discovered she's...with another man."

My eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright. She's happy now, I expect. But, enough talking. You must head down to the Weasleys home at once."

"The-No. I can't just barge in on them and-"

"They will understand. I have spoken to Arthur, and he couldn't have been more obliging."

I scoffed. "You're unbelievable, Malfoy."

He side-smiled. "Your things will be delivered tomorrow. You must remain in hiding for the time being."

"How can I cower when these people murdered my husband? But, you would be the one to offer such an option, wouldn't you? You were always one to hide away."

He frowned. "You always struggled with finding the right moments to speak. That kind of foolishness will get you killed."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Forgive me. I'm just so-"

He shook his head. "Think on it no more. I know that you're suffering a vast deal, but you must try to relax and calm yourself."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, off to the Weasley's."

* * *

The Weasley family took me in with open arms. I shared a room with Ginny once more but I wasn't in the mood for talking. She understood. They all did. I climbed into my bed and tried to get some sleep. My eyes were heavy and I closed them with pleasure.

 _They are coming..._

 _Who's there?_

 _They are coming!_

 _Who's coming? Who are you?_

 _It wasn't-You were-_

 _What? Speak louder!_

 _Trust me..._

 _Severus? It can't be you..._

 _Arabella, you-_

 _What? Severus, look at me! I can't-_

 _Did you hear me?_

 _No, please, Severus. What's going-_

 _I don't-time is of-understand?_

 _Severus! No, no! You're dead!_

 _You didn't save me..._

 _I couldn't, Severus..They tricked-_

 _You let me die!_

I sat up, screaming, "NO!"

Ginny sat up and whispered, "Arabella? Bad dream?"

I shook uncontrollably. "Y-Yeah. Sorry, Ginny. I'm alright."

I laid down and held back a sob. The nightmare was horrible. Yet, it felt so real. I tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but I couldn't.

* * *

 **A few months later...**

"You're sure you're alright with this, love?" Arthur Weasley asked me.

He had driven me to King's Cross Station to board my train to Hogwarts. I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

"I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me."

He kneeled down a bit to meet my eyes. "I worry because you're like a daughter to me, Arabella. But, if you're ready to go, then I'm ready to let you go."

"Thank you for everything."

We shared a brief hug and I waved as I boarded the train. I sat alone and read until we arrived at the school. Unpacking my things, I made sure my classroom was ready and neat for the following day. Quickly, I noticed the time and hurried out of the room to watch the Sorting Ceremony.

As I walked through the dark halls, I heard a small chuckle. I turned around but saw no one. I took out my wand and looked around.

"All alone. You're easier to kill than him." a voice said, coldly.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

A hand on my shoulder turned me around roughly. "Couldn't forget old Barty, could you?"

I gave him a hard slap in the face.

"Not very nice this evening, I see." he growled, feeling his, now, stinging cheek.

"Get the bloody hell away from me." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Easy, love, easy. There's no need for violence. I just wanted to convey a message."

I waited for him to continue.

"Well, it turns out that we're in need of your help again. You have a little treasure hunting to do."

"Never."

"I thought you'd say that. You're very predictable, you know? But, you've still got a brave soul, haven't you? he asked, stroking my cheek.

I slapped his hand.

He growled again. "I'll just get to the point. We need you to get us an Invisibility Cloak and a Potions textbook."

I grimaced, confused.

He held up his index finger. "Ah, but not just _any_ textbook. This one belonged to our beloved Severus Snape. It's full of unknown spells and charms that fancy our liking. You need to get this items to us."

"In exchange for _what_ this time?"

"Ah, right. Now, for the exciting part." he said, circling around me.

"We realized we needed these new items: the cloak and textbook. It's all business and good fun, you see? Well, we figured that while you're getting these things for us, you deserve a little...motivation."

I listened intently and he smirked.

He put his wand to his head and yanked a small thread of light. The thread grew into a small projection and it showed Severus, sitting against a wooden pole. He had a large strip of tape over his mouth and his face was pale.

"How is this supposed to motivate me?" I asked, cringing at the image.

Crouch looked at me in confusion and his eyes softened. "Ohhhhhh, right. I didn't mention the important bit. Your conniving, little leech is still alive, sweetheart."

My eyes widened.

He let out a cackle and licked his lips. "Hard to believe, eh?"

I shook my head. "No...you killed him. I saw and-I _held_ the body."

"Better take a look at the body again, love. When you do, you know where to find me, don't you?" he said, disapparating.

The projection was still going, as a few Death Eaters taunted Severus.

"Smile. Aw, come one. Is that all you've got?"

"Smile big and proud, you!"

"We said, _smile!_ "

One grabbed his chin and he grunted. I put both hands to my mouth and let out a sob. Shaking my head, I waved the image away with my hands, and it vanished into the air. Quickly, I rushed to the tombs with tears and hope projecting off my face.

* * *

 **A/N: BUM BUM BUM...well, is our favorite professor still alive? We shall see 0_0 Seriously love writing Crouch's character. He's fluffing hilarious and hyper. The actor in the movie did an awesome job XD More to come!**


	9. The Condition

I hurried down to the tombs and ran into Mr. Filch.

"Oh, thank goodness!" I panted. "Can you tell me which tomb Severus' body is held in, please?"

"Aisle 35, ma'am. Need me to escort you?" he grumbled.

"No, no. I just need a small moment with the body." I said, hurrying to the aisle.

I looked over the caskets and saw one with Severus' name on it. Quietly, I prepared myself and opened the casket. Inside was a Death Eater. His dead eyes looked up at the ceiling and I slammed my fist on the casket.

"Polyjuice potion." I said, through gritted teeth.

I shut the casket and hurried to the dark forest. On the way, I ran into Johannes.

"Oh, Arabella! You missed the ceremony, you know?"

"Yes, I am terribly sorry! I just needed some time to-"

"Of course, of course, dear girl. I though you would miss it, but it's alright. Have a good evening." he said, warmly.

I thanked him and continued running to the forest. My feet were sore, but I kept going. Once there, Barty was already waiting for me. I ran up to him and gave him a hard punch in the jaw. He grunted and held his jaw.

"You sick-lying-murderous-cheat!" I yelled, giving him a punch at each word.

"Oi, oi! You've made your point!" he yelled, taking out his wand.

I stopped and tried to catch my breath.

"Seems you've already figured it all out. Shame to let such a loyal follower die in the body of a leech, but he agreed it would help the cause."

I didn't say anything and kept panting.

"Now, back to business. No one can know that the leech is alive. As far as you're concerned, he's dead. Got it?"

I said nothing.

"So, you need to bring us the cloak and textbook within the month. So, that gives you about three weeks to find them. Next-"

"Why let me know he's alive?" I asked.

"Like I said, motivation. "Killing" him was just to get the Ministry's eyes off him. If they knew we were using to get to you, it would be a mess, and they'd probably mount a rescue."

"I'll find the items you want, but I have a condition."

"I'm listening."

"I get to see him."

Crouch shook his head. "Out of the question. You can't-"

"I get to see him." I repeated. "At least _once_."

He rolled his eyes and sighed aloud. "Agreed."

He snatched my hand and we apparated. We were in a room with several pillars and stone floors. Crouch grabbed my arm and dragged me along. We reached a wooden pole where a paid of hands were tied around it.

"You have two minutes." Crouch grumbled.

I rushed over the pole and knelt down beside Severus. He sat up against the pole as Crouch gave him a hard kick in his side.

"Sit up." Crouch hissed.

" _Stop_ it." I demanded.

Crouch scoffed and walked to the other side of the room, watching us. Severus looked at me with weary eyes. He looked awful. I held his face in my hands and grabbed the tip of the tape over his mouth.

"That stays on, love." Crouch said. "You said you just wanted to see him. Talking was never mentioned."

I gave him a cold stare and looked back at Severus. My eyes watered and I held him tightly. My hand reached behind his lower back and I held his tied hands.

 _I'm so sorry._

I held his face in my hands and pressed my forehead against his, crying.

 _It's not your fault._

I looked up when I heard the voice. Severus just stared at me. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine.

 _Can you hear me?_

My eyes widened, but I just nodded.

 _We only have a brief amount of time. Occulemency is how I'm talking to you, if you were curious. I've been improving on it while I've been here, so some good came out of it, I suppose. I heard them talking. They want the cloak and my old textbook, correct?_

I nodded.

 _Yes._

 _Harry has a cloak. Ask him for it. Tell him to call the Order for help. These people are planning something big. I can feel it. As for my textbook, Harry must know where it is, as well._

 _Okay. I will get you out of here. I promise._

"Time's up, love. Let's get moving." Crouch said, grabbing my arm.

"Get off me!" I yelled, pushing him away.

"I'm warning you, missy." Crouch said, aiming his wand at me.

"Go ahead. I don't care about what happens to me." I said.

He smirked. "I know. _Crucio!_ "

I turned when I heard Severus let out a muffled scream of pain.

" _Crucio!_ " Crouch yelled again.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" I cried, grabbing Crouch's arm.

I heard a rush of wind, and I appeared in the forest again. I was alone. I felt to my knees and sobbed into my hands.

 _Severus...!_

I got up and wiped my tears. I rushed back to the castle to write and owl and contact Harry Potter. This had to end.

* * *

 **A/N: Bit more dramatic, this chapter. It's going to get a lot darker, so be prepared! Also, thanks for the awesome reviews! More to come!**


	10. Remus

**A/N: First off, lemme just say that I'm sorry for not updating XD I was at Disneyland ALL day on Tuesday and yesterday I slept the whole day cuz I was tired from Disneyland xD...and cuz I spent too much time at HOT TOPIC in the HP section hehehe anywho, let's get to the story..**

* * *

I managed to send Harry an owl and, when the weekend came, I met with him, along with Arthur Weasley. We sat in their living room, and talked quietly.

"You're sure you're alright with this, Harry?" I asked, when referring to the cloak.

He nodded and handed it to me. "Absolutely. It was my father's cloak, and I've always treasured it. But, Snape risked so much when he spent his life trying to protect me. This is the least I can do to thank him."

I placed the cloak on my lap.

"And, you needed the textbook, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Severus told me you'd know where it was." I replied.

Harry bit his lip. "I do, but it's going to be tough to get it. See, Ginny hid it in the Room of Requirement in my sixth year. And, during the Battle of Hogwarts the room caught on fire."

I sighed and shrugged. "At least I know where it is. It's a start. With some luck, maybe the book made it."

"It should've." Ginny spoke up. "I put it inside a trunk underneath other books."

"Hang on, I need to get something that might help." Harry said, hurrying upstairs.

Arthur sat beside me and patted me on the back . "You alright?"

"Horrible." I replied.

He smiled. "I respect honesty."

"I can't lose him. He's all I have left, besides you." I said, with a small smile.

"You're braver than you think. You just-"

"I'm tired of being brave. Can't someone else do it for me? I just want him back." I said, burying my face in my hands.

"Don't underestimate yourself. Severus loves you, and he has a good judgement. As you can tell, he trusts very little people."

I smiled at that.

"Don't underestimate him, either. He's a very powerful wizard. Trust him."

"I do. I trust him." I said, softly.

Harry came back downstairs holding a piece of parchment. He placed the tip of his wand onto it with a small grin.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he said, aloud.

He handed me the parchment as words began to dimly appear.

"The Marauder's Map?" I asked.

"Open it." Harry said.

I did and gasped. It was a map of Hogwarts. It showed everyone that was there and what they were doing.

"Harry...where did-"

"Fred and George gave it to me my third year. Kept it ever since. I think it's better in your hands. It'll help you keep an eye out for Death Eaters or your father."

I looked up at him in disbelief. "Harry...thank you."

He smiled and gave me a curt nod. "For Severus."

* * *

I arrived at Hogwarts and walked across the long bridge that led to the dark forest. I stopped and rested my elbows in the edge of the bridge, looking up at the sky.

"Heard it's going to be a full moon." a voice said, suddenly.

I jumped and turned around. "Remus..?"

He smiled warmly and gave me a small wave. I could see right through him and hugged myself.

"You're...a ghost. Here at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yes, along with Dora, Fred, and all the children who died during the battle at Hogwarts."

I didn't know what to say. "Have you heard? About Severus?"

His smile disappeared. "Yes. I wonder why he Hogwarts, though."

"He came with me."

He grimaced. "Came with you?"

"You...you don't know about us?" I asked.

"Know what?"

I gave a small laugh and folded my arms. "Remus John Lupin, are you telling me that you haven't heard that Severus and I have been married for nearly a year?"

Remus' eyes widened. "You and _Snape_? You must be joking."

"I'm telling the truth, Remus. Why would i joke about such a thing?"

"I don't know, it just sounds...odd."

I frowned and he laughed. "I mean, congratulations. But, I'm also...sorry, you know. That he died."

I looked around and then back at him. "He's not."

Remus grimaced. "What?"

I whispered now. "He's alive. Being held by the Death Eaters."

Remus' face filled with shock. "Really? Why?"

"They need me to find some things for them, then, they said they'll release him."

Remus shook his head. "Arabella, they won't let him-"

"I know, Remus, but what else can I do? Let them kill him and do nothing?" I asked, folding my arms.

He was silent for a moment. "It's dangerous to be dealing with Death Eaters, Arabella."

"I know, Remus. I'm just..." I sighed, and rubbed my temples.

"Forgive me. I never meant-"

"No, it's not your fault, Remus. I just...feel like I'm surrounded. And, I don't have a way out. I'm just walking blindly."

He put his ghostly hand on my shoulder, and it went through me. "Is there anything I can do?"

I looked at him. "I think there is."

* * *

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No. Haven't seen a single, bloody trunk." Remus called back.

I sighed. "We're going to find it. We must."

"You need your rest. We'll try again tomorrow." he said.

I rubbed my eye. "Sorry to keep you up so late, Remus. Good night."

"Good night." he said.

I exited and walked to my room. It was a bit cold, so I had to put on my scarf. I saw a pair of Hufflepuffs run past me and I had a sudden thought.

 _What house do I belong to?_

I pondered on it as I walked. Suddenly, I heard a sound. I stopped walking and looked around the hall. Then, I heard the sound again. Quickly, I reached into my pocket to take out the Marauder's map, but I stopped when I heard the sound clearly.

It was Severus. He was letting out a muffled scream. My breathing increased and took out my wand.

"Severus?"

A chuckle made me lower my wand. "You're taking a bit longer to find what we want."

"I'm doing the best I can." I said without turning around.

"Don't take too long, love. I don't think your precious leech can much more pain."

"Leave him alone." I demanded.

He laughed. "That's the difference between you two. With him, you've gotta be clever and outsmart him. With you, just aim a wand at someone you care about and you fall to your knees."

I walked away quickly, trying to hurry to my dorm. Suddenly, he apparated in front of me and grabbed my arm tightly.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you it's rude to walk away while someone's talking? You might think you're some kind of hero, but you're just a desperate, weak, little girl, trying to prove herself."

I struggled against his grip, but it was too strong.

"I'm _not_ weak. And, don't you _ever_ speak about my husband." I growled, getting out of his grip.

He gave me a hard slap and grabbed my chin. "Watch your attitude. If you step out of line, I'll stop torturing the leech and bring you his _head_."

I gave up and watched him apparate out of my sight. I hugged myself and felt like crying, but I didn't want to give in. Suddenly, a flash stung my eyes and I gasped.

"Perfect shot!" a woman said.

"Who-?"

"I'm Rita Skeeter and I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me, Mrs. Snape!"


	11. An Uncomfortable Interview

"Questions?" I asked.

"Yes, yes! You see, I write for-"

"The Daily Prophet, I know. I've heard of you, Miss Skeeter."

Rita Skeeter adjusted her glasses. "Then, would you mind me asking a few questions?"

"Well, I...I mean, it's a bit late-"

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. "Oh, no need, dear! I'll be brief."

We sat down and she took out a small notepad and quill. She cleared her throat and began.

"So, I think what the public really wants to know is how you're doing." she said.

I grimaced. "I-I'm fine. Just...fine."

She wrote that down and raised an eyebrow. "Just...fine?"

"I'm sorry. Is that not the right answer or something?"

"Well, it's just that, considering how recent your husband died, people would think you'd be a bit more...depressed."

I swallowed. "I...I _am_. Truly."

She cleared her throat. "Moving on. The Death Eaters that killed him...are you planning revenge? Don't you seek justice for your husband death?"

"Justice and revenge are completely different things." I said, looking away.

"Which do you seek? Truly."

"I just want them to know, wherever they are, that they won't get away with what they did. Never." I said, clenching my fists.

She seemed content and scribbled it down. "Very good. Alright, and what about the funeral?"

"Funeral?" I asked. "Oh, right. Yes, the funeral. Well, there won't be..a funeral."

She was surprised. "Oh?"

I realized I had to cover up what I had just said. It sounded like his death wasn't real. "S-Severus wouldn't have wanted one. He wasn't very close to many people and he never liked publicity or getting loads of attention."

 _Nice save._ I said to myself.

"I see, I see. Do you plan on, forgive me, marrying...again? Any wizards caught your eye?" she asked, giving me a wink.

I hesitated. "No, that's completely uncalled for. I don't plan to-"

"Well, if you _do_ change your mind about it...there's rumor that your father has an eligible match for you." she giggled.

My jaw nearly dropped. "F-For me? But, who could-"

"Richard Snyder, of course! The adorable, little redhead teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Rita giggled.

"What?" I cringed, realizing I sounded a bit angry. "I mean, no, it's not like-"

"Oh, it's alright, dear. No need to explain it to me. Young love is a precious thing. Especially considering that your other man was a tad bit old for you."

I clenched my jaw. "He was _not_ old for me. And, I _don't_ have any feelings towards Richard Snyder."

"Honestly, he was nearly 40 and you're barely halfway into your 20's, dear." Rita insisted.

I stood up. "Is that all the questions you have?"

She looked up at me in shock. "Well, I-"

I stormed off, not giving a second glance. I stopped and turned back to grab the notepad she had. She gasped when I grabbed it. I ripped out the notes she wrote about me and ripped them to pieces.

"Put _that_ into your paper." I spat, turning on my heel and leaving.

I headed towards the headmaster's office, ready to give my father a piece of my mind.

 **A/N: Sorry, it's short, but I had a busy day today! More to come for sure! Thanks for reading and the awesome reviews!**


	12. Captive

**Severus' POV**

* * *

It was getting dark that evening. Rumors had been spreading about Death Eaters nearing Hogwarts and overhearing the headmaster confirmed it. They were close, and I knew the perfect place where they could conceal themselves. I had to journey to the dark forest to find out what I could. How many were there? And what were they planning for Hogwarts and all wizardkind. I had told Arabella I was merely going for a walk because I knew she'd _insist_ on accompanying me if she knew what I was really up to.

I confess now that I wish she _was_ with me that night. I would've given the world to see her one last time before what happened. It was all so fast. Wand in hand, I roamed through the forest, hearing voices. The mark on my forearm had been burning a bit, and that hinted to me that the Death Eaters were close. Then, it happened. I was surrounded by clouds of smoke and laughter filled the air.

Before I could do a thing, my wand was expelled from my hand and they had overcome me at that point. I was struck in the head and I only remember waking up in the room with many pillars. I had no clue as to where I was. My hands were bound behind me and I had a massive ache in my head.

Many questions filled my mind. Did they take Arabella? Where was she? What day was it? How long have I been gone? Did she even know? I didn't recognize that many of the Death Eaters. Many were young. I only recognized Crouch, who constantly asked me questions.

"Where is the Resurrection Stone? I know that you know where it is, Snape." he said, impatiently.

I said nothing.

"I'm not going to go through this routine where you say nothing and I end up looking like a fool, trying to speak to you." he growled.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think trying to speak to me will make you more of a fool than you already are."

Ara always said that my stubbornness would get me into trouble. She was right. I received several strikes in the face and kicks in the stomach for neglecting to give them a straight answer.

* * *

After several days, a thought came into my mind. I had to find a way to communicate with Arabella. Something. Anything. Then, I remembered that I had been in her head before when we were trying to rid her of her nightmares. Occulemency.

One night, while Crouch and a few other Death Eaters were asleep, I practiced getting into her head _somehow_. I managed, but she didn't seem to hear me. I approached her in her dreams, but she couldn't understand a word I said.

 _Severus? Severus!_

 _Arabella..._

 _I can't hear you! Please, speak up!_

I tried and tried, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, the dream was out of my control and I began to say horrible things to her.

 _You didn't save me!_

I looked up and saw that Crouch had figured out what I was up to. His wand was aimed at me and he was meddling with the dream. I received more beating, and ended up getting a broken rib because of it.

* * *

One night, Crouch had apparated into the room. He kneeled down beside me and had a smug look on his face.

"Guess who I just got back from visiting." he said.

I said nothing. Or rather, I _couldn't_ say anything.

He rolled his eyes and ripped off the gag. The Death Eater across the room gave a snicker. I still said nothing.

"You're really boring, you know? Since you don't care, I was _just_ speaking with your wife. Pathetic, little thing. She can't do a _thing_ without someone giving her a hand. I know what a strong judgement you have, Snape, so why waste your time with such a creature?"

It was foolish of me to get angry over such nonsense, but I did.

Crouch's face lit up. "Oh, I know why. She was just a pretty face, eh? A man like you needs someone like that to sleep with once in a while, but you thought making it a permanent relationship would cover up for it!"

"You know _nothing_ about her. Bite your _tongue_ , Crouch." I snapped.

Crouch laughed and pressed a fist against my chest, where one of my ribs was broken. I cringed, trying not to make a sound and give him satisfaction.

"God, what I would give to have her here, seeing how you're treated. Maybe it'll get her to find the cloak and book faster. Lay a finger on someone she loves, and she'd do _anything_ you want. Is that what you did, Snape? To get her to sleep with you?" he grinned.

"She's worth more than you could ever _dream_ to be." I spat.

He gave a small nod and pursed his lips. He reapplied the gag and stood up.

"Shame she can't have children. I know how much you two tried." he said, suddenly. "But, it's not that much of a drag, really, because when I'm done with her, after all of this, I won't have to worry about fathering a child."

I wrestled against my bonds, but it was pointless. With that, he joined the other Death Eater across the room. I sat in pain, not from any form of beating, but from the thought that Arabella and I might never see each other again.

 _Be safe..._

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry about not updating too often. It's tough being 18 and still living under your mom's thumb... -_- but ANYWAYS, I thought you guys at LEAST deserved a longer chapter AND it's written in Sev's POV! I was planning on writing a chapter in his POV at some point, and a certain review is what pushed me to do it for THIS chapter, so thank them for that! Also, lemme know if you liked how I wrote Snape. It wasn't too hard, but a challenge nonetheless!**

 **Really glad you guys enjoyed Rita Skeeter! She's a funny character and she's one of my favorite side-characters, besides Crouch Jr., of course...why is that I like a lot of the "jerky" characters? XD anyway, hope to update soon and thanks for reading! More to come!**

 **A/N: S**


	13. Confrontations

I bumped into Neville on my way to the headmaster's office. He was, of course, holding a small plant.

"Oh! It's you. I thought I heard voices coming from down the hall." he said, clutching his plant.

I sighed. "Sorry. I had a rather pestering interview with Rita Skeeter."

"Ah, she likes to work her mouth, eh? She give you any trouble?"

"Why do you ask?"

He smiled a bit. "Well, considering how you stormed down the hall, and how you do look rather frustrated."

"She did give me a hard time, but it's not important. I was just...heading to the headmaster's office."

"Oh, he's not here at the moment. I went by there just now, and I was told he received an owl from the Ministry about an hour ago. He should be back in a day or two."

I sighed. "Well, thanks for saving me time and letting me know."

"Well, have a good evening."

He walked past me and I walked towards my room. I warmed up a pot of tea and sat down, trying to take my mind off of things. The Marauder's Map was still in my pocket, so I took it out to give it a look. I could see Minerva in her room and a few students wandering the halls, making me roll my eyes.

Suddenly, I stopped when I saw a certain name.

 _Johannes Strauss_

I smirked at that and stood up.

 _Went to the Ministry, eh? What could he be up to?_

I grabbed Harry's cloak and hurried out to see what he was doing in the halls so mysteriously.

* * *

I spotted Johannes near the Great Hall and I removed the cloak to approach him. He was just standing there, having finished speaking with Nearly Headless Nick. I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, Arabella. Bit late to be walking through the halls, isn't it?" he asked.

"Maybe. But, I just wanted to speak with you about something." I said.

His eyes brightened. "Of course. Anything."

"I want you to stop playing matchmaker and making up stories about Richard Snyder and myself."

His face drained of color.

"Don't bother denying it. You even said so yourself that he fancied me. And, since you never liked Severus, I can be sure that you encouraged his feelings. Well, here's some news for you: Even if Severus is gone, I have no wish to point my feelings in another direction."

He sighed. "Arabella, you know that I want you to be happy. Richard comes from a wealthy family, and-"

I rolled my eyes. "So, _that's_ what this is, is it? Severus may not have had any money, but he had something better."

My father gave me a questioning look.

"He had a sincere and loving heart."

"You'll change your mind soon enough. I can guarantee it, my dear."

"Don't bet on it." I said, storming back to my room, grabbing the cloak.

* * *

Remus and I searched the Room of Requirement again, but we had no luck.

"Maybe the trunk was burned in the fire." I sighed.

"Don't give up so easily. We have to keep trying." he urged.

"How is it that you're a ghost? Isn't it your own choice to become a ghost?"

He nodded. "You fear death. That's how it happens. Dora and I were not, but we decided that we wanted to be ghosts. To keep an eye on Teddy when _he_ attends Hogwarts, then we shall be at peace."

"I see. I'm sure he'll be a bright, young man."

He thanked me and said, "You need a break. Come back in an hour and we can keep looking."

"I won't be long. Keep looking." I said, exiting the room.

* * *

I hurried to the Three Broomsticks and had lunch. As I left, I ran into Richard Snyder. He smiled at me and cleared his throat.

"It's good to see you. How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine. Just heading back to the castle." I replied.

"Allow me to join you?"

I wanted to vomit. "Certainly."

We walked down the road and Richard walked by my side.

"I...I just wanted to apologize for whatever I've done to offend you."

I stopped walking, in shock.

He continued. "I know your father is trying to make you happy. I also want nothing but for you to be happy. You just...you just remind me so much of someone that I used to know. I know that we haven't met on the best of terms, but would you mind starting over?"

I couldn't help but smile a bit. "If these are your _own_ words, then I wouldn't mind being better acquainted."

He sighed with relief. "Oh, thank you. Truly, thank you. Would you be alright if we had tea tomorrow after school?"

"That sounds fine. Thank you."

He smiled and looked pretty excited. When we had tea, we sat in his classroom and talked about many things.

"Are you a fan of Shakespeare?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, sorry."

"Neither am I! I always thought I was the only one! So many people adore his poems, but I was never fond of them." he explained.

I smiled. "I like his plays, but I'm not much of a lover of his poems."

He sipped his tea. "He writes strangely, and I can't understand him."

I couldn't help but think of Severus. He enjoyed some of Shakespeare's work, and read them to me once in a while. I didn't like the poems too much, but I let him read them aloud to me because he enjoyed it. I would simply get lost in his voice.

"You know, I found something very strange the other day. I think you'll find it interesting." he said, walking over to a bookshelf.

He pulled out a book and handed it to me. My heart stopped. It was an Advanced Potions textbook. Slowly, I opened it and I saw something that nearly made me faint.

 _This book is property of the Half Blood Prince_

"Richard...where did you get this?" I asked.

"The Room of Requirement. It was an old trunk with other books that were pretty interesting. I could bring them to you and show you, if you-"

I tried to calm myself. "No, no, it's alright. This is a Potions books, after all. My area of study."

"It's filled with several spells and magic that I've never heard of before." he said, amazed.

I nodded as I skimmed through the book. "Would it be alright if I...kept this?"

He looked at me, strangely. "Well, of course you can keep it. It belongs in _your_ classroom, after all. It's yours!"

"Thank you. Thank you, Richard." I breathed, standing up.

"Are you alright?"

"No, no. I mean, yes, I'm absolutely fantastic!" I said, rushing out of the room.

As I ran through the halls, I bumped into Lucius Malfoy. He grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes.

"Arabella, thank goodness. It's a miracle that I found you." he breathed.

"Lucius? What are you-"

He shushed me. "I must speak with you. It's about your father."

"My...what?"

"He's been aiding the Death Eaters for months. He's one of them!" he panted.

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"How else do you think they were able to settle in the dark forest without being caught for months?"

I couldn't believe it. "Lucius, i know my father is vile, but I don't-"

" _Don't_ be a fool and listen to me. It's true. Believe me, you must take caution and don't tell _anyone_."

I swallowed. "Okay. But, Lucius-"

"I'll write to you when I can. Just be careful whom you trust. I must go." he said, rushing past me.

 _My father is a Death Eater...?_

I didn't know what to think. I clutched the book in my hands, and hurried to go to the dark forest. Then, I froze.

 _What am I doing?  
_

The book was filled with unknown magic that might be useful in times of trouble. I held the book tightly, and decided that I would have to study it if I was going to stand a chance against the Death Eaters.

"Arabella?" Neville asked.

I turned. "Neville?"

He came out from his classroom. "Come in. I have something you might want to see."

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's another chapter! So, gimme some feedback about the chapter! Lots of stuff going on, eh? More to come!**


	14. Training

_Love is not a victory march_

Neville placed a newspaper onto my lap and motioned for me to read it. I looked at the front cover and saw my picture on the front.

"Turns out she had quite a bit to say about you." he said.

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"A bit of both. But, read the third paragraph."

I picked up the paper and read the paragraph aloud. _"Arabella Snape seeks nothing but pure revenge upon the Death Eaters who killed her husband. Could it be insanity that has caused her to make such a risky statement? Or is it just the drive of true love towards her first love? She refused to comment, but many sources believe that she may have her eye on another wizard. Richard Stryder, The Defense Against the Dark Arts, is the sweet, redhead at Hogwarts, and it is believed that they are creating a strong bond. Arabella Snape, the bloodthirsty widow, is perhaps trying to take on the Death Eaters to impress Mr. Strider. She-"_

I groaned aloud and crumpled the paper. Neville bit his lip.

"This is hopefully not going to upset the Death Eaters holding Severus." he said, hesitantly.

"They use _every_ excuse to be upset. Especially towards me. Why did I even let that woman interview me?" I asked, burying my face in my hands.

Neville lowered his eyes. "We just need to find the items they want, and we-"

"I've already found them."

His face brightened. "Really? Well, let's go and-"

"Neville. This paper wasn't completely untrue. I do plan on fighting the Death Eaters. I'm going to study the textbook before I return it. It's got several charms and spells that could come to my advantage."

"You're sure you want to do that?"

I nodded. "Posititve."

He sighed. "Looks like there's no stopping you. But, you're going to need someone to help you. I'd be glad to volunteer."

I smiled a bit. "I was actually hoping I could get someone to help me out."

He stood up. "Well, let's get started."

* * *

I entered my room, getting ready to train with Neville. He headed to my classroom to make some space so we could practice. Suddenly, I heard a rush of wind. I turned and wasn't surprised to see Barty Crouch Jr. behind me.

"Heard about what you said in the paper." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "None of it was true, so you're wasting your time here. That woman is nothing but a liar in a short skirt."

He chuckled. "I thought as much. I knew you couldn't be _that_ stupid. But, the paper isn't why I'm here."

"Then, why?" I spat.

He took a step forward. "I need you to come see him. He's having some sort of attack and it looks serious."

My heart stopped. "What did you-"

He took my hand and we apparated to the pillared room. I rushed over to Severus and knelt down. He was breathing very quickly but it looked like it was paining him.

"Severus...Severus, breathe. Calm down." I said, gently.

He wasn't calming down. He was panicking and panicking.

"Severus, you need to relax. Just...breathe."

I didn't know what else to do. He wasn't listening and he was going to go unconscious if he didn't listen. I held his face in my hands and looked into his eyes.

"Just...just look at me, okay? Just look at _me_." I said, trying not to panic.

He obeyed and his breathing seemed to slow down. It would speed up occassionaly but it would go down. I exhaled and pressed my forehead againt his.

 _What did they do to you? What have they done?_

 _It was nothing. Please don't occupy yourself-_

 _Tell me, Severus. Now._

 _It was-_

"Alright. Many thanks." Crouch said, dragging me away from Severus.

I wretched myself out of his grip. "What did you do to him?"

"It was just a bit of fun." Crouch shrugged.

"If you don't tell me-"

"Whoa, easy, princess. We were just messing with his head, and it seemed a rather interesting memory popped up. One that involved his father, as it were." Crouch smirked.

I swallowed. "You had no right to get into his head."

"I don't have the right to do lots of things, but I do them anyway, love." he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now, seeing as you helped out, it seems that I have to thank you." he said, grabbing the collar of my shirt.

" _Langlock!_ " I yelled.

Crouch suddenly clutched his throat and couldn't speak. I held my wand out at him and looked at Severus. He was shocked and immediately knew that I had studied his textbook. He gave me a brief smile.

I put my wand down. "You don't have to thank me. With patience, you'll get youe precious items."

With that, I apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Neville and I trained hard. We ended by drinking tea and talking a bit.

"You really know a lot of defensive spells, Neville." I said, amazed.

He nodded. "You remember Dumbledore's Army, right? Harry taught us many defensive spells."

"I remember." I smiled.

"It's getting late." he said, glancing at the clock.

I gasped. "Oh, right. I should get going. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. Good luck and practice!" he called out, as I rushed through out of the room.

As I headed out, I spotted Lucius Malfoy. He stopped when he saw me and rushed over to me.

"Have you found the items yet?" he asked.

I paused. "Yes."

"We must get them to the Death Eaters. They are growing larger in size." he said.

"Are you certain?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, but just give me until the morning."

"How can you wait until morning?"

"I have to speak with some family, Lucius. I don't know how this is going to end." I said, hugging myself.

He lowered his eyes. "I understand. Forgive me."

"Good night, Lucius." I said, heading to my room.

* * *

"I will not let you do this!" Arthur Weasley insisted.

"I know you won't. But, I can't let anyone else do this. They'll know that I was telling people everything, and they forbade me from doing so."

"I can't just stand by and let you do this."

"You must. Please."

He took both my hands. "Promise me that you'll come back. You're part of our family, regardless of your past."

I smiled. "I promise."

"Here's your satchel." Ginny said.

It held the textbook and cloak inside. I thanked her and they all wished me the best.

 _I'm coming, Severus..._


	15. Johannes' Tale

**Severus' POV**

* * *

I heard voices approaching. I sat up and cringed as the pain from my broken rib increased.

"What is this nonsense?" a voice asked.

I turned and nearly lost whatever sanity I had left when I saw Johannes Strauss at my side.

"How could they treat our most honored guest like this?" he asked, removing the tape from my mouth.

"You...you're a-"

"Death Eater, yes. Big shock, eh?" he smiled.

I shook my head. "You were lying from the beginning..."

"Now, now, let's not bring out your list of complaints yet. We have some business to discuss." he said, taking out his wand.

He placed it on my chest and muttered a spell. I let out a groan and suddenly, my rib was fixed.

"That's better now, isn't it? I can be a reasonable man, you see. Terribly sorry that these gentlemen haven't been giving you the... _proper_ treatment." he said, eyeing the other Death Eaters.

He continued. "I can see that I have a lot of explaining to do. We're more alike than you may like to admit, Snape."

He sat down next to me, as if we were having some civilized conversation. "I, too, begged the dark lord to hve mercy on someone that I loved. I thought he heeded my request, but he did not. You see, I became a Death Eater long ago. I tried to get Arabella's mother to join, but she refused because of our new child. She kicked me out of the house, and I returned to the dark lord."

"He decided to get rid of her, but I begged him to spare my daughter. He said he would, but I returned to the house and saw it in flames. I thought Arabella had died in the fire along with her filthy Muggle mother. Years later, I had heard of the Battle at Hogwarts and how you had made quite a name for yourself. I also heard that my daughter was alive."

"I quickly did what I could to come here and find her. But, when I did, she had already married you and disappeared. So, I took the job as this school's headmaster and offered her what, I had heard, she always wanted. A teaching job."

I looked at him. "So, you gave her a teaching position. Why?"

"I had to keep an eye on her and hopefully get _you_ out of the way without her knowing too soon. But, that all changed when she decided to bring _you_ to Hogwarts. Now, here we are. Talking."

"I'm not doing anything for you. So, you might as well just kill me." I said, turning my head from him.

He chuckled and grabbed my chin. "I have no plans to kill you. And, you will cooperate or else the Imperious Curse will _make_ you do it. I could have easily done it, but I want to give you the free will to do what I say."

"How completely generous of you." I said, through gritted teeth.

"It's been known to happen. So, what say you? Will you cooperate?" he asked.

I lowered my eyes. "I will. I will not go through this with you controlling my mind. But, Arabella must walk away from this without a scratch on her and without any part in it."

"So, we've come to an agreement." he nodded.

I said nothing as he stood up and walked away.

"Oh, by the way, we're expecting her to arrive soon." he said, then he looked at the other Death Eaters. "Get him ready."

Crouch grinned. "This should be interesting."

Johannes looked back at me. "This should all end well, as long as you swear to keep your mouth shut."

I said nothing.

"Good man." he said, contently.

"You sure about that? He may seem quiet, but he's quite the talker." Crouch said.

"No, he will obey. Quickly, she'll arrive any minute now." Johannes said.

* * *

 **A/N: *intense music plays* OOOOHHHHH...we'll get a Snape and Arabella reunion next chapter, folks. More to come!**


	16. Clarity

**A/N: Well, geez! I don't update for 2 days and certain people *cough* go nuts! XD So sorry for not updating, but I had a BUSY weekend and I couldn't get my hands on my laptop! But, enough about ME, you guys are here to read the chapter! :0 Here we go!**

* * *

After vising the Weasleys, I returned to Hogwarts and remembered a spell I had seen in the Potions textbook. Sectumsempra, it was called. I hurried towards the girl's lavatory to give it a shot before heading out. When I was on my way, I ran into Richard. He noticed my hastiness and chuckled a bit.

"Someone's in a hurry." he said.

"I was just going to practice a spell I had heard of." I said, entering the girl's lavatory.

He followed and I grimaced. " _Richard!_ "

"What?"

"This is the girl's lavatory!"

He shrugged. "I know."

"You can't come in here." I said, frowning.

"Why? No one ever comes in here."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?"

Suddenly, a young ghost girl got into my face. "ME! I'M THE INFAMOUS MOANING MYRTLE!"

I jumped. "Oh! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to insult you."

She gave a loud sob. "That's what they _all_ say! What do you two want? No one ever comes in here."

"I was just going to practice a spell." I replied.

The ghost adjusted her glasses. "Well, don't let me get in your _way_ or anything!"

She folded her arms and said nothing more. I took out my wand and inhaled.

 _Focus..._

I flicked my wrist and said, " _Sectumsempra!"_

A blast flew from my wand and onto one of the sinks. Nothing happened to it. I stared at my wand and grimaced.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Richard asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know what the spell does. I...just heard of it from somewhere. It's probably my wand." I said, shaking my head.

Richard took my wand and put it near his ear, as if he was hearing for something. "It's not your wand."

I took my wand back. "You've studied wands?"

He nodded. "Before I wanted to teach against the dark arts, I studied wands."

"Funny, that spell of yours." Myrtle said.

I looked up at her. "What?"

"I once heard a certain someone use it. In fact, I remember when he first created it." she replied.

"He?" Richard asked.

Myrtle gave me a wink. "You know who I'm talking about. He was just a boy when it happened."

"What happened?" I asked.

"It was terrible. He came running in here to hide from some boys who were making fun of his greasy hair. They had a point, you know. It was always so filthy and long." she said, making a disgusted face.

"You mean Snape?" Richard asked.

I nodded. "His family was very poor."

"Anyway, he came in here and cried for _hours_. More than _I've_ ever cried! He hid in that cubicle for hours and hours. Just crying." she said, pointing to a cubicle behind us.

"Then, he came out and was really, really angry! So, he made that spell and here we are now talking about it. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Very." I said, glancing at my wand. "I should get going."

"Going where?" Richard asked.

"The dark forest, I assume. To get him back." Myrtle giggled and gave me another wink.

"Get who?" Richard insisted.

"Who told you about-Oh, never mind. I have to go." I said, rushing out of the bathroom.

"Wait! Arabella, wait." Richard said, then he paused.

He looked back up at Myrtle. "What exactly does that spell do?"

"Oh, she'll find out very soon." Myrtle giggled, before diving into her toilet.

"Arabella, wait!" Richard yelled, before rushing out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Arabella, I really must protest to you going into the dark forest! I can't let you go alone." Richard said, as I walked through the hall.

I had my satchel, which held the book and cloak. Suddenly, Lucius appeared and noticed me heading to the forest.

"You're sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

"Of course." I said, without looking at him.

"Stay here, Snyder. This doesn't involve you." he said, giving Richard a look.

Richad stopped and watched us leave. I glanced at Lucius in surprise.

"That was easy. How did you do it?" I asked.

"I suppose I still have my threatening look." he said, with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you're going to need that look of yours if you're going to come with me."

We entered the forest and I clutched my satchel.

"They should be here. Perhaps I should-"

 _Woosh!_

Death Eaters appeared and everything went black. I covered my ears because of a loud noise and I appeared in the pillared room. Taking out my wand, I breathed heavily. Lucius was gone.

"Lucius?"

I looked around but no one answered. I was alone, but I had never felt so insecure and unsafe as I was at that moment.

"Is anyone here?" I said, quietly.

" _I'm_ here."

I turned and saw Johannes. "Where's Lucius? And Severus?"

"We'll be seeing them soon enough. I just thought we might have a little father-daugher time." he said, taking out his own wand.

I held out my own and aimed it at him.

"Easy, easy, now." he said, dropping his wand to the floor and kicking it away. "I mean you no harm."

I still aimed my wand.

He shrugged. "Have it your way. Just like your mother. Always paranoid when you have such a grand opportunity at your door."

"You're a Death Eater. You lied to Mum. You weren't a Muggle at all." I said.

He clapped his hands. "Bravo, dearest! I became a Death Eater and your mother found out. She knew enough of the wizarding world to know that Death Eaters followed the dark lord. She tried to send me away from the house, but I had the dark lord's help. He said he'd kill her, but I begged him to spare _you_."

"The fire. The day he burned the house down...that was your fault."

"Yes. And, after seeing the destruction, I thought you had died. When I heard, about a year ago, that you were alive, I knew I had to savor my bloodline and try to convince you to join the Death Eaters. But, I heard you fought in the war and had disappeared with one of the the most cowardly wizards of all time. I was too late."

"He is _not_ a coward!" I yelled.

 _Smack!_

I fell to the floor and dropped my wand. My left cheek burned and I slowly got to my feet.

"No daughter of mine deserves such a disgraceful, _half_ blood as a spouse." he hissed, picking up my wand.

He looked at it and scoffed at its design. It was designed after the horn of a unicorn. Ollivander gave it to me, saying it was perfect and just the right wand for me.

"Are you a toddler?" he hissed, throwing my wand at me.

I grabbed it and aimed it at him. "I demand that you show me Lucius and Severus."

"Lucius." Johannes repeated.

He smirked and looked past me. I turned and saw Lucius. He was holding his cane and his cape draped over his shoulder. His long blonde hair stood out over anything.

My heart stopped. "Lucius."

"It gets even better. Now, Richard." Lucius smirked, moving aside.

Richard came into view, holding the back of Severus' hair. He aimed his wand at his head and threw him to his knees. His head hung and his hands were bound behind him. My eyes watered but I blinked them dry.

"No..." I whispered.

Richard didn't meet my gaze and Crouch entered the room with another Death Eater. "I'm just in time!"

"As I understand it, you had some items for us." Johannes said, holding out his hand.

I took my satchel off my shoulder and threw it at his feet. He picked it up and looked inside.

"Where's the wand?" he asked, frowning.

My heart stopped. "What wand?"

Johannes looked at Crouch. "You said you told her to get the wand."

"I did tell her." Crouch said, growing concerned.

"It's not in the satchel?" the Death Eater asked.

"Of course not, you fool." Johannes hissed.

"Crouch never told me about a wand." I said.

"You liar." Crouch said, pointing his finger at me.

"I am _not_ lying!" I yelled at him.

"You are!"

"Enough!" Johannes yelled.

He took out his wand and aimed it Severus. " _Crucio!"_

"No!" I cried.

Too late. Severus let out a painful groan and I looked back at Johannes.

"Please, don't. I was never told about a wand! I swear!"

" _Crucio!_ "

"Stop it! Just tell me where I can find it! I'll find it!"

" _Crucio!_ "

I started towards him but Lucius brough his cane over my head and to my neck. I dropped my wand as he yanked me backwards, towards him. I held the cane, trying to pull it away, but Lucius held it tightly with both hands and began choking me with it.

"Stop! Please, stop!" I yelled.

"Give us the bloody wand!" Lucius yelled in my ear.

" _Crucio_!"

"Just tell me where it is and I swear..."

" _Crucio!"_

 _"..._ I'll get it!" I pleaded.

I couldn't hold back tears and I elbowed Lucius as hard as I could. He groaned and I managed to get away from him. I ran over to Richard everything else seemed to stop.

"Richard, please." I begged.

"Arabella, don't do this." he said, as if it pained him.

"I know you don't want to do this. Please, just help me."

He looked into my eyes and I saw his guilt.

"Come with me." I said, quietly.

Suddenly, Lucius grabbed my arm and yanked me away. "No one's going anywhere."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't bet on it."

I raised my fist and gave him a hard punch in his jaw. He groaned and clenched his jaw. Then, he looked back at me.

"Was that your first move? Now, it's my turn."

Then, he got me into a chokehold. I couldn't breathe and I struggled.

Severus struggled against his bonds. "Don't touch her, you lying-"

Richard pushed him to the floor, onto his stomach. He pressed his shoe onto Severus' head and he cringed.

"Say one more word and I'll squash you like the leech that you are."

"Enough." Johannes said, calmly.

We all looked at him. "There is no wand, Arabella. I just wanted to see how much you could take. How much you would be willing to sacrifice for that piece of filth. We have what we want. And, Severus, you will go through with your word."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

Johannes stepped towards Lucius and me, not meeting my eyes. "I swore that you would not leave here with a scratch and _he_ swore that he'd join our side and fight along with us."

I shook my head. "No...Severus, no, you-!"

Lucius clamped his hand over my mouth but I kept screaming protests. Richard forced Severus to his knees as Crouch exaggeratingly cleared his throat.

"We seem to be forgetting something." he said, looking at me.

Johannes rolled his eyes. "Do what you wish, Crouch. But, remember..." He looked at Severus and smirked.

"...not a scratch."

Severus, fearfully, looked at me. Crouch licked his lower lip and nodded at Lucius.

"Oh and I might need some help. Holding her down, you know." Crouch said, lustfully.

My eyes widened and let out another muffled scream, fighting against Lucius. Crouch looked back at Snape and smiled with excitement.

"I hope you enjoy watching this."

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Severus yelled, earning himself a kick from Richard.

"Oh, bother." Crouch sighed, taking out his wand. " _Imperio!_ "

I stopped struggling.

 _No...no, no!_

Lucius let me go and I walked over to Crouch, who was smiling. I held his face in my hands.

 _Bloody hell! No, no, no! Great God!_

He leaned in and we kissed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back.

"You bloody coward! You'll bleed for this!" Severus yelled.

I held him tightly and continued kissing him. I couldn't fight it. I couldn't even cry.

"Make sure they're put away, Snyder." Lucius said, handing him my satchel.

Lucius stood beside Severus who had stopped watching us and hung his head, staring at the floor. Lucius used the handle of his cane, the silver snake head, to lift Severus' chin.

"I know what you're feeling, Severus." Lucius said, quietly.

Severus held back a sob and said nothing.

"I, too, watched my wife snog a man that wasn't me. Broke my heart to see it."

"Your wife had a _choice_ , you idiot." Severus spat.

Lucius smiled. "You and I were good friends in our youth. Now, look where fate has brought us."

"You brought _yourself_ here, Lucius. Don't blame everything on fate." Severus growled.

Lucius frowned and harshly grabbed Severus' chin, turning his face towards him. " _Look_ at me. For so long, the dark lord favored you over the rest of us. You were his "faithful servant" but you were nothing but a fraud and liar. It's completely unfair. Don't you see that?"

" _Life_ isn't fair, Lucius. Didn't that ever come to your knowledge?"

"Crouch!" Lucius yelled.

We stopped and he lowered his wand. I began sobbing as Crouch grabbed my arm tightly. Lucius reached down and took out a knife from his boot.

"Do you know how the dark lord tried to kill Snape, Crouch?" Lucius asked.

Crouch smiled. "Refresh my memory."

Lucius walked behind Severus and held the knife at his throat. I swallowed and watched helplessly.

"After he begged for mercy, like the coward that he is, Snape's throat was cut open by the dark lord." Lucius said, slowly moving the knife less than an inch away across Severus' neck.

"Malfoy, please." I pleaded.

This seemed to anger Lucius as his breathing got heavier. He grabbed a handful of Severus' hair and drew his head back, placing the knife against his neck.

"I could do it, you know." Lucius said, quietly into Severus' ear. "I'm sure Johannes will understand after I tell him that I had no choice because you had attacked me and I was acting in self-defense."

I stared blankly at what was happening. Everything fell silent as I felt my whole world coming to an end. People I thought I could trust had gone against me and my husband had a knife at his throat. Yet, in the midst of it all, a voice I loved and knew too well filled my ears.

"Arabella..."

"Yes?"

A small pause. "I love you...more than life itself."

I shut my eyes and tears came.

"Now! Stupify!" a voice yelled.

Crouch and Lucius were blown off their feet and against the wall. Neville, Arthur, and Luna came out from under the Invisibility cloak, aiming their wands. My jaw dropped.

"No time to explain. Someone will have heard that, so get Severus." Arthur said, quickly.

I rushed over to Severus. Suddenly, Johannes returned with Richard and the other Death Eater. The others fired at them, buying me time to untie Severus.

"We have to hurry-"

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I heard him give a small sob and my throat tightened.

"I thought I had lost you forever." he said, his voice breaking.

Before I could say anything, he was pulled away from me and into the air. A Death Eater had grabbed him and flew out of the room with him.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Luna yelled, expelling Lucius' wand from his hand. " _Petrificus Totalus!"_

His body suddenly froze and she tossed me his wand. "Here! I'll send Neville after you!"

I rushed after the Death Eater that took Severus, hoping they hadn't gone too far.

* * *

 **A/N: NEVER write a new chapter while being on tumblr because you will spend hours trying to write it while going back and forth! So, so, sorry for the wait but I gave you guys a long chapter to (hopefully) make up for it! Geez, a lot happened in this chapter, but more to come!**


	17. Sectumsempra

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

 **Severus' POV**

* * *

I managed to hit the Death Eater hard enough on the head. We crashed down from the air and landed on the ground. Quickly, I got to my feet, trying to find his wand. Johannes got up to his feet and pointed his wand in my direction. He had a scar on his cheek and his forehead was bruised from the fall.

"I have to admit," he panted, "I'm quite surprised that she was able to plan such an ambush."

"It's over, Strauss." I croaked.

I could barely stand. The beatings and limited ammount of food and water was weakening me.

"This is just the beginning, Snape. _Avada Kedavra!"_

I used whatever strength I had left to dodge the spell and hide behind a pillar. The spell crashed onto the pillar and I covered my head as the rubble fell.

"Bloody _coward!_ I want to see your face when I finish you!" he growled.

I looked around for _anything_ to use as a weapon, but I saw nothing. My hands were scratched and my cloak was covered in ashes and ripped.

"I often wondered what house my daughter would've been placed in at Hogwarts." Johannes said, suddenly.

I could hear him slowly approaching the pillar, and I had nowhere else to go. I held my breath as he approached.

"But, now, I see her true place. She's not worthy of any house. She's a fool and gives the _dirt_ that I walk on a much greater worth."

I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes.

"You're wrong." a voice said. "I'm a Slytherin."

 _Crash!_

I peaked form behind the pillar and saw flashes of red and green. Arabella fired her wand and dodged many spells. Johannes cackled and fired back at her.

" _Stupify!"_ she yelled.

Johannes fell back and became unconscious. Arabella looked at me and rushed over. Her forehead had a nasty scar and dried blood and ash on her face. I had no strength left inside of me and I collapsed onto the ground. I was angry at myself for frightening her, but I had no strength in me.

"Severus, look at me." she said, panicking.

I did and she held my face in her hands. "Are you alright? Please, tell me what's wrong."

I couldn't even speak. I was exhausted.

She examined me, but didn't see major injuries. Then, she held me in her arms. I managed to sit up so she didn't have to hold me up herself.

" _Sectumsempra!_ "

Arabella leaned forward a bit and she looked into my eyes with horror. Then, she fell onto me and I watched as her small gown began to cover in blood. Quickly, I laid her down on her back and saw that she was bleeding everywhere.

"Rather curious spell, Snape. Now, she finally knows what it does." Richard said, holding his wand.

I felt my breathing increase and my heart race. "How could you do this?"

"Johannes needed my money and connections to get into the Ministry in the future. My father worked in the Ministry for several years and they trusted his family with many things. Johannes planned to use that to his advantage. And, in exchange for my service, I would get his little girl. But, she had other plans, you see." Richard explained.

He continued. "It's a tragic waste. She was a pretty little thing. But, her loyalties would never change and she also couldn't bear me an heir. So, I suppose you and I both win, Snape. Why bother with a piece of trash that can't bear you children?"

I clenched my jaw and spotted Arabella's wand, sticking out of the pocket of her dress. Slowly, I moved my hand towards it, and tried to distract Snyder.

"You're right about one thing: She's loyal. But, she's worth more than anything. She didn't inherit her good traits, like you did with your bloody money."

Then, I grabbed her wand and zapped Richard off his feet. He hit head against the wall several times and I thrusted his body onto the ground. When he didn't move, I turned back to Arabella and cradled her head on my lap. All her blood was covering my hands and cloak and I could feel another attack coming on.

My breathing got faster as I tried to calm down. I muttered a healing spell with many stutters as her blood went back into her body. My hands was shaking and I nearly dropped her wand several times. Finally, all the cuts sealed and her normal color returned to her face.

"Severus..." she croaked.

I held her limp body tightly and began to sob, not caring who was watching or listening.

"I'm here...I'm here. Don't leave me. _Please..._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, almost 20 chapters! It's not over yet, people! More to come!**


	18. Healing

_Her beauty and the moonlight over threw you_

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Arabella Strauss. Or, Snape. Forgive me."_

 _"Dumbledore?"_

 _"My plan for you two succeeded, after all."_

 _"What plan? You never told me."_

 _"Ever since I met you, I knew you were destined to be with Severus. He was my right hand and he had a vast amount of courage inside of him. He would've done well in Gryffindor."_

 _I shook my head. "You're wrong."_

 _He was taken back._

 _"Severus has many traits of Gryffindor. But, he's a Slytherin. I know it."_

 _"What does Slytherin value, Arabella?"_

 _"They're ambitious. Very ambitious. And, they're very clever and cunning. They can be very determined."_

 _"You think Severus is-"_

 _"Forgive me, but I know him well enough to believe he's a good man and a very cunning one. I don't care about what you planned between us or how many other pawns you played to "get us together". You used Severus in a cruel way when he was alive. We love each other because of our own reasons. It had nothing to do with you or what you did."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and my body felt light. Severus was carrying me in his arms and I saw Neville and Arthur's faces.

"Here, Severus, let me. You're very pale and don't have much strength." Arthur said, as he held my in his arms.

"We should you two to safety. Luna contacted some aurors and they'll be here soon to deal with this mess." Neville said.

"Very well." Severus said.

* * *

I woke up when I heard soft music being played. It was a piano. I climbed out of the bed and noticed I was in Neville and Luna's home. Quietly, I went down the stairs and into the living room. Neville was asleep on the couch and I was in shock when I saw Severus at the piano. I walked over and watched him play.

His fingers moved beautifully across the keys and it sounded harmonious. His hands stopped moving, but the piano kept playing. He turned his head and his face softened when he saw me.

"I didnt know you could play," I said, quietly.

"You never asked." he said.

He held my hand and examined his. The scars had healed.

"Your scars. They're all healed." I said.

"Not all of them."

I looked up at him, confused. He brought my hand to his chest and I felt his heartbeat.

"Not all scars are physical. Some cut deeper than that."

I gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll just have to work some magic on them, I suppose."

Suddenly, a young man came in, holding a brief case. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Am I in the right room?"

Arthur appeared next. "Yes, doctor. Terribly sorry, Severus, but Dr. Hawkins, here, will be filling in for Dr. Grount. He's on holiday, I believe."

"Severus...how long have I been out-"

"Almost 3 days."

"Arabella, dear, come with me. It's a rather breezy day today." Arthur said, holdig out his hand.

* * *

"He's been having horrible attacks these past few days." Arthur explained as we walked through the garden.

There were may herbs and plants, and I assumed they were Neville's. A few strange plants caught my eye and I just knew they were Luna's.

"Why has he been having attacks?" I asked.

"Can you not guess? They tortued him, Arabella." he said, quietly.

I lowered my eyes. "Forgive me. I shoud've guessed, but I never thought-"

"It's alright. The doctor says he'll improve. It'll only take a few more days."

"And, I'm supposed to do what in the meantime?" I asked.

"Keep him company. He hates not having you in his sight. However, Doctor says he needs to get used to not seeing you for brief amounts of time. It's for his own good."

A tear fell from my eye. "I wasn't quick enough."

"What?"

"If I had brought the bloody items they wanted sooner, he wouldn't have been tortured for so long. Now, he's-"

"Enough. Don't speak such things."

"Let me face my demons, Arthur!" I cried. "It's because of me that he's losing his mind!"

He held my shoulder firmly. " _Look_ at me. None of this is your fault. The Death Eaters planned this for many months. They knew how to get to you two. There was no way to avoid it, do you understand?"

I didn't answer and he pulled me into a hug as I wept. "Everything will be the way it was. You'll see. Things will get better."

* * *

 **A/N: So, Severus has a bit of a brain problem from all the torture he went through. Understandably so because he was tortured for months! Hopefully...things will get better. More to come!**


	19. Snape's Condition

**A/N: WARNING- This chapter contains a bit of violence. You have been warned!**

Arthur and I heard the doctor scream from inside the house. Quickly, we rushed back inside to find Severus on the floor. The doctor kneeled down and held his wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"For God's sake, what happened?" Arthur asked.

"He just collapsed. I-I can't be sure what happened, but there's a pulse. He's also burning up." the doctor said, nervously.

"I have to get him home." I said.

"He cannot be moved, ma'am. I'm sorry, but he's too weak." the doctor said.

"He's more than welcome to stay here, then." Neville said.

I turned to look at him. "But, we've already-"

"I won't argue. Please, let us help." he said.

I thanked him and looked back as Arthur helped the doctor put Severus onto the couch.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"He seems to be developing a fever. He'll need lots of fluids and rest to heal his...condition." the doctor replied.

I grimaced. "Condition?"

The doctor stood up straight. "May I...speak with you outside?"

Arthur looked at me and nodded. I followed the doctor outside and he closed the front door.

"There's something very serious going on with your husband, ma'am. Far serious than I could ever imagine."

"What's wrong with him?"

"His body seems to be looking for ways to respond to the shock of his...torture. In the past, I have seen many patients undergo a similar issue with their brains. Most of them were introverts. Very concealing and didn't open up very much."

"So...you're saying that...he refuses to confront what happened to him. He needs to talk about it with someone."

He nodded. "People who refuse to do so often think they can handle difficult situations themselves or are too timid to share with others. It slowly begins to destroy them."

"But, how could it have such an effect on them? How can he be developing a _fever_ from such a thing?"

"Depression and hurt can make people very ill, ma'am. Emotionally and physically. I'll have to come back tomorrow to get another look at him. There might be other theories."

I nodded but he wasn't done. "Mrs. Snape, I need you to...I must be sincere with you. His condition might worsen. It seems as though something dark is going on in his mind. He didn't seem to hear a word I said and always had his eyes closed. I've seen many who have dealt with Death Eaters go mad from their torture. You must prepare yourself for the worst."

I swallowed.

"I must go attend another patient. I shall return tomorrow." he said, walking away with his briefcase.

I hugged myself and went back inside. Luna gave me a hug and we both turned to look at Neville and Arthur.

"He can stay in the spare room we have upstairs." Neville suggested. "I'll sleep down here and you can Luna can share a room."

"Thank you." I said, quietly.

"The ministry will have a trial for Johannes, Snyder, and Malfoy next week. You must prepare yourself." Arthur said, looking at me.

I gave him a curt nod.

"I shall leave you all now. Molly's expecting me." Arthur said, walking past me.

"Thank you for coming." Luna said, giving him a small wave.

"All the best." Arthur said, giving me a final glance.

* * *

That night, I awoke to someone scream. I climbed out of my bed and grabbed my wand.

" _Lumos._ "

The tip lit up and I hurried to Severus' room. I opened the door and entered. I heard someone muttering and breathing heavily. It was Severus. Quickly, I put my hand on his arm and began to shake him.

"Severus! Wake up!" I cried.

"No...no...no" he mumbled.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and his hands grabbed my throat. He started choking me and I dropped my wand.

"Sev-" I choked.

I couldn't see his face because the room was so dark, but I could feel the anger in his firm grip.

"It's _me_..!" I croaked.

Suddenly, he stopped. I could hear his heavy breathing and I picked my wand, shaking.

"Arabella?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, it's me." I whispered.

"What...what happened?"

I was still in shock. "Y-You...you wanted some tea. Come."

I helped him stand up and we headed downstairs to the kitchen. My hands shook as I poured his tea.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine." I lied, sitting down.

"You're shaking." he said, taking hold of my wrist.

His touch frightened me and I dropped the pot onto the table, making a loud noise. The noise made him cringe and he put both hands on his head. He groaned and fell from his seat.

"Severus. Severus, what's wrong?"

"No! No, don't touch her!"

"What?"

Suddenly, he held onto his head, as if someone was pulling his hair. "Let go!"

Then, he threw himself onto the floor and held his jaw. I stood in total shock and horror.

"Severus...can you hear me?"

I kneeled down by his shaking body and put my hand on his head. He moved suddenly and laid on his back. Taking a deep breath, I lowered my face and press my forehead onto his.

 _"Don't you touch my mother that way!" a teenage boy yelled._

 _"You dare speak to your own father in that tone?" his father snapped._

 _"Let go!"_

 _His father grabbed a handful of his greasy hair and threw him onto the floor. His mother was crying and begged him to stop. The boy tried to reach for his wand, but his father kicked it away._

 _"Your little magic won't save you this time!" he growled._

 _He raised his fist and punched the boy in the jaw. He held it in his trembling hand, as blood came to his lips. Quickly, the boy got up and ran out of the house._

 _"Severus! Come back!"_

 _He ignored his mother and entered a dark alley. He reached into his old cloak and took out a small box. It was filled with cigars. He lit one and put it in his mouth, inhaling the chemicals. His jaw ached and his head felt sore. But, he was alone and soon he would be returning to his true home._

 _"Hogwarts..." the boy mumbled_

I took my head back and looked down at Severus. He was sweating and shaking. I held his head and placed it on my lap, stroking his hair.

"I'm here...I'm here..." I whispered.

 _What have they done to you?_

* * *

The next morning, I told the doctor and Neville what happened. They were dumbstruck.

"There's nothing I can do." the doctor concluded.

" _What_?" Neville and I asked.

"I am not a professional at Occulemency and it seems that he only shows these things to _you_. You're the only one who can help him get better. All I can do is tell you to watch him and keep his fever down. I have medicine that should help with that. But, otherwise, it's up to you."

I lowered my eyes.

"Is there nothing else? Can't you take another look at him?" Neville asked.

"I have looked several times, but he might need to see a professional. This is not my field of study. I will contact you when I have contacted my colleague. He might be able to help."

* * *

"NO!"

My eyes opened and I hurried to Severus' room. He was breathing heavily again. I aimed my wand at him and focused.

" _Legillimens!"_

 _Crouch Jr. kneeled in front of Severus._

 _"Where is the Elder Wand, you lying leech?" he demanded._

 _Severus was bleeding from his lower lip and replied, "I do not know."_

 _Crouch gave him a hard slap. "Liar! The dark lord said the wand was yours after you killed Dumbledore! You must know where it is!"_

 _"The dark lord was mistaken...I never had power over the wand."_

 _Crouch smirked. "You're a veyr good liar. But, you aren't fooling anyone."_

 _Severus hung his head._

 _"You're going to tell me where it is or I'm going to bring your wifey here and-"_

 _"Don't you lay a finger on her!"_

 _"Or what? You'll curse me? Because you look a little too tied up to do that."_

 _"If you so much as look at her-"_

 _"Crucio!"_

 _A scream of pain._

 _"There's more where that came from. You better watch your attitude with me, Snape. The body can only take so much of this curse, you know? But, it's not too much for you is it?" he asked, grabbing Severus' face._

 _"You're the great hero that protected Harry Potter, aren't you? The one who played double agent for Dumbledore! You were such a great hero. Now, you can't even save yourself!"_

 _Severus bit down on Crouch's hand and he yelped in pain. Another strike on the face and Severus saw stars._

 _"Worthless piece of trash." Crouch mumbled, cradling his hand. "Crucio!"_

 _Another scream._

* * *

 **A/N: Will they ever get their happy ending? lol Sorry if this chapter was a bit too dark but I warned you! More to come... Thanks for the awesome reviews!**


	20. Inside His Mind

**A/N: That moment when someone sends you a review to hurry up and update...and you're doing it RIGHT that second xD**

* * *

"What's on your neck?"

My tea cup clattered as I put it down. "What's what?"

Severus reached out his hand and traced my neck. "Are those...bruises?"

"It was nothing."

He gave me a stern look. "What happened?"

I stood up from my chair. "I need some air."

He watched as I walked past his chair and he grabbed my wrist. "What are-"

"I'll explain everything later." I said, sternly. "I just need some air, alright?"

He lowered his eyes and nodded. "Be safe."

I walked over to the chimney and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Ministry for Magic!"

I threw down the powder and was consumed by green flames. Then, I appeared at the Ministry. Quickly, I hurried to Arthur's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

I opened the door and entered. He put down his quill and stood up from his seat. "Arabella?"

"I want to speak with the Death Eaters that captured Severus." I said, folding my arms.

He grimaced. "Why? I can't authorize-"

"I don't need authorization. I just need to speak with them."

He closed the door of his office and spoke quietly. "Revenge will solve nothing-"

"It's not about that, Arthur. I have a hunch about something and I need to speak with them."

"You don't trust me..."

I swallowed. "I do. With my life. I just need to be sure of something before I tell anyone. Please, help me."

He sighed and nodded. "I can get you into Azkaban. But, you only have a brief amount of time. Who do you wish to speak with?"

It took me a moment, but I knew exactly who. "Malfoy."

* * *

Azkaban was ahorrible place. It was dark and very cold inside. Arthur led me through the prison halls and I heard many prisoners screaming at us. I stayed close to Arthur and kept my wand in hand. He approached a guard standing by a door and clered his throat.

"We wish to see the prisoner, Dawkins." Arthur said.

Hawkins nodded and opened the door. "Be quick, Arthur."

"Go on." Arthur whispered to me.

I gripped my wand and entered the cell. Lucius Malfoy had his wrists chained to the wall and his long hair was now a mess. He smirked when the cell door was closed.

"Miss me already?" he asked, darkly.

"I want to know what you've done to Severus." I said, firmly.

"I have done nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Malfoy. You know very well that he's not at the best of health."

"My dear, what have I to do with his damaged brain? It's a hopeless case."

I side-smiled. "Is that so? If you have nothing to do with it, then how do you know it's his brain that is unwell?"

He paused and let out a chuckle. "You're smarter than you look."

"What have you done to his mind?" I demanded.

"It is true. While he was in our grasp, we had a little bit of fun with his mind, knowing that you'd be able to find the items we desired. Johannes suggested we torture his mind more than his body, but Crouch can be a bit...harsh."

He continued. "Johannes knew that, somehow, you'd find what we needed and Snape would be rescued. But, that wasn't enough for Crouch, you see. He convinced Johannes to allow him to get into Snape's mind. Torture him. That way, it wouldn't matter of you saved him. He would still be in our control and we'd be able to torture him...in his dreams and inner thoughts."

"Control...you have control over his mind..." I breathed.

"It comes and goes. Snape was always a master of Occulemency, so he's been trying to fight it. But, he can only fight for so long, you see."

"I know you, Lucius. You don't waste your time with such plots without getting something out of it. What is it you want?"

He chuckled again. "Clever girl. What I want is my freedom. There's no exact proof that I did anything too cruel to Severus. You can fight for my release."

I scoffed. "I'd rather rot."

"You'll have to or I'll just continue plaguing Severus' mind." he shrugged.

I gritted my teeth. "He was your friend. He protected your _son_ in the midst of-"

"He was a traitor!" he snapped. "The Dark Lord favored him over any of us...he favored a filthy halfblood and a traitor!"

I clenched my fists. I wasn't going to argue with him. It only fueled his ego.

"You could just help me escape this place. I wouldn't tell a soul." he smirked.

"Never."

"Then, you better hurry home."

I stormed to the door but he cleared his throat. "Oh, and, don't think about telling anyone about this. I think you'd prefer Severus with his normal mind, instead of him going completely mad."

* * *

I arrived home and sat at the living room table. Severus entered the room and sat beside me. His eyes scanned my face and the bruises on my neck.

"Now, we can talk." he said, gently.

"About what?" I asked.

"Those bruises." he replied, tracing the bruises on my neck with his finger.

"It's nothing, Severus."

"Don't lie to me. Who did it to you? If you don't tell me-"

"I _can't_ tell you!" I cried. "I just...can't."

"It was me, wasn't it?"

Tears blurred my vision and I looked at him.

"I did that to you. Didn't I?" he demanded.

"Severus-"

"My memory gets worse every day. I feel like I'm fighting some darkness inside of me. I can't control...anything."

Suddenly, his head jerked to the side and he groaned. Then, he fell to the floor.

"Severus?" I asked, standing up.

He shut his eyes and then they opened again. They were blue. Like Lucius' eyes. He groaned again as if fighting something. Something painful.

"You're losing this battle, my dear." he said.

It was Lucius' voice coming from him.

"Lucius..." I breathed in horror.

"He's losing this battle everyday, and it's your fault." he sneered.

"Get out of his head!" I yelled.

Severus stood up and gave me a deadly stare. "Get me out of _Azkaban!_ "

"Never!"

Severus grabbed me and began to kiss my lips and neck, hardly.

"Stop!" I cried.

He kept going. And, going. He threw me down and lifted my chin.

"This will just keep going. You'll get used to it. It's Severus doing it. The only downside is it's just me in his head and my voice coming from his lips." he shrugged.

Suddenly, the blue left his eyes and Severus fell to his knees. He looked at me and saw that I was crying.

"Ara...what did I-"

I started to sob.

"Good god, what have I done?"


	21. Potatoes

_And, if you saw my love_

 _You'd love her too..._

* * *

"What the bloody hell is-" Neville asked, entering the living room.

I looked up at him from the floor and wiped my tears. Severus looked at Neville and then at me.

Neville stuttered. "F-Forgive me, I didn't know you two were-"

"No, it's fine, Neville." I said, standing up. "We were just...a misunderstanding came up."

Severus looked at me, confused. He shook his head and stormed out of the room and up the stairs to his room.

"Is there something I can do?" Neville asked, politely.

"No, it's quite alright. Please, forgive us for disturbing you. Things are getting...complicated."

* * *

I headed upstairs to Severus' room and opened the door. He was sitting on his bed, playing with his fingers, as usual. His gaze was on his hands and his eyes were empty and sad.

I sat beside him and held his hand in mine. He seemed surprised by my touch. As if he hadn't noticed me enter the room.

"Is this how you live with yourself?" he asked, quietly. "Keeping secrets?"

"I conceal nothing."

He took his hand back and rubbed his temples. "If that is the truth...then tell me."

I kept my eyes focused on his hands as he spoke. "What's happening to me?"

He now spoke, barely, above a whisper. His voice trembled and his hands shook.

"You want the truth?" I asked.

"I thirst for it."

"I cannot tell you the truth. You must understand-"

He stood up. "I do _not_ understand. I do not understand why you take comfort in keeping secrets from me. All these lies coming from your lips...do they not leave a bitter taste in your mouth?"

"Severus, you do not understand what is-"

"That's always been my problem. I just _don't_...understand _anything_. What do I know about anything? I haven't sent my life trying to protect the people that I care for, have I? I haven't gone through several nightfighting against this force in my mind...what do _I_ know?"

A sharp ache began to grow in my chest. "Severus...I would give the world to tell you what's happening. But, I cannot. I've nearly lost you on countless occassions and I don't want to lose you now. You must trust me."

I walked to the door of his room and paused. "I've had my share in suffering, Severus. You grew up with an abusive family, but I grew up with no family or contact with the wizarding world. I could have a flourishing career as a teacher. My passion. But, I gave it all up to be with you."

* * *

I sat outside, trying to get fresh air. The sky was cloudy and gray. I hugged my legs as I sat in the grass and hummed to myself, trying not to think of my argument with Severus.

A thin hand patted my shoulder and Luna sat beside me in the grass. She stretched her arms and yawned aloud.

"Pretty day." she observed.

I nodded in agreement. Her bright blue eyes glimmered, despite how cloudy it was.

"Neville's out buying groceries. He can be abit forgetful, you see. He always forgets to buy potatoes." she said.

"That sounds like Neville." I smiled.

"Yes. Once, I got rather upset at him for forgetting the potatoes. I told him many times not to forget, but he did. I was pretty angry."

"You got angry at each other over potatoes?"

She nodded. "It sounds silly, doesn't it? Almost as silly as getting angry over something you can't control."

I grimaced, confused.

"Snape has some darkness in his mind that he can't control and you're both getting angry over it. Neither of you have the power to stop it, but you still try to blame one another for it."

She gave me a long stare. Not an angry or judgemental one. Just an innocent stare that a child gives when correcting a parent, kindly.

"You heard us."

"I don't see how I couldn't have." she shrugged, smiling.

My eyes burned as tears filled my eyes. "I've been so stupid and cruel. I have to fix this."

I stood up and Luna smiled. "I'll just stay out here."

"Thank you, Luna."

I rushed inside and up the stairs. I entered Severus' room, but he wasn't inside.

"I admire your bravery and loyalty."

Lucius' voice filled the room. I turned and saw that Severus' eyes were blue once again.

"I'm waiting for you to make your decision." he said, impatiently.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you patience, Malfoy?" I spat.

He chuckled. "When this is all resolved, I'm going to make Severus hurt so badly, you'll wish you didn't play games with me."

"You won't be around to touch him. You'll be in your cell in Azkaban, if you're lucky."

He frowned and Severus' eyes returned to their black color. He dropped to the floor and his breathing was heavy. I bent down and placed my hands on his cheek.

"You're so cold." I whispered.

"Someone's in my head. Isn't there?" he asked, weakly.

I bit my lip and he closed his eyes, taking it as a "yes".

"They threatened to kill you, Severus." I said, lowering my eyes. "I'm sorry. I should've found _some_ way to-"

I stopped when he sat up and pulled me into his arms. "Just don't speak. It's alright."

His soothing voice and tight hug comforted me. I started to cry a bit and he shushed me, gently.

"I'm here. We're together." he whispered.

"We're going to figure this out. I swear." I whispered back.

* * *

 **A/N: More to come...**


	22. True Colors

**_WARNING: Non-graphic mention of rape and a bit of violence_**

 ** _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_**

* * *

 _That's where my demons hide_

* * *

"But, he's a master of Occulemency. How can he not have any control?" Harry asked.

"I do not know. He and Lucius grew up together. Perhaps, he showed him some stronger method." I shrugged.

He adjusted his glasses. "I want to help. Truly. But, we must handle it with care."

"I'd have it no other way." I confessed.

"What are you asking me to do?"

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?" Severus snapped.

"I know what I'm doing." I replied.

"No you _don't_ , that's my point!"

"I'm willing to make any sacrifices-"

"This isn't a sacrifice, it's _madness._ Do you really think you're just going to walk into Azkaban, free Lucius, and walk out without any harm?"

"I'm willing to risk anything to do it."

"And, then what? You think he'll send you a 'Thank you' card in the mail? He's going to kill you."

"I know very well what he's capable of."

"Yet you're still going to do it."

"That sounds about right."

He sighed and punched the bridge of his nose. Then, he looked right into my eyes. "You can't do it. I don't mean to doubt you, but it cannot be done."

"You don't know that." I said, walking past him.

He grabbed my arm tightly. "I will not allow you to walk to your death so easily."

I looked down and sighed. He let go of my arm and held my hand. I led him downstairs and into the living room. I poured him some tea and sat down next to him.

"Promise me you won't do it." he said, almost begging.

I looked down. "Severus, I-"

" _Promise."_

He raised his cup to his lips and drank the warm tea. I stared at him as his eyes got heavy and began to close. He cleared his throat and put the cup aside. I kept staring and he gave me a look.

"You're making...a mistake." he said, closing his eyes.

And with that, he fell asleep.

"You'll see." I said, quietly.

I stood up and poured the rest of his tea into the sink. Just the smell of it made me sleepy. It truly was a difficult potion to make.

* * *

"You're sure you know what you're doing?" Arthur asked as we approached Lucius' cell.

"No."

He looked at me and sighed. "Perhaps you are a Slytherin."

I gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"You're very cunning and ambitious." he replied with a small smile.

I gave him a curt nod and the guard opened the door.

"Remember, don't hesitate or give him a reason to frighten you. You'll be alright." Arthur whispered.

The young guard stepped aside so I could enter the cell and the door closed.

"Well, I must say, this is truly surprising."

I turned and saw Lucius, still in the same spot. I held the key to his shackles in my hand and gripped it tightly. Without another thought, I put the key into the lock and turned it. His shackles came off with a small shimmering sound.

He looked down at them in amazement and then back at me. He licked his lower lip and smiled.

"I assume you're hoping I keep to my end of the bargain." he said, trying to keep from laughing.

I said nothing and stared.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Then, you're even more of a fool than I thought."

I kept staring as he took my left hand in his. He stared at my ring and chuckled.

"What a pathetic little piece of jewelry. I can almost picture Severus emptying his pockets to buy that ring. It was probably the least expensive and didn't even have a case to protect it." Lucius spat.

"And yet we're still married. The ring's value means nothing." I said.

He frowned. "You could've had so much more. It's a pity."

He scanned me and then his face brightened. "We could do it, you know."

I grimaced. "Do what?"

"You and I could run away from all of this. Together. I could give you whatever you desired. You could be happy."

He meant it. I could tell. His blue eyes looked at me with sincerety. Then, I did the worst possible thing. I started to laugh. Just a little, though. He frowned but I kept laughing.

"Such cheap tricks won't work on me, Lucius Malfoy." I said, calming down.

He turned his back on me and he stood up straight. The cell was quiet again, except for the whistling sound of the wind and crashing of waves.

"I would've done it. I was being sincere." he said, quietly. "I could've given you happiness-"

"Perhaps for a season." I interrupted. "But, not love."

"Love only lasts for a moment. Then, over the years, it slips away, like sand in your hands."

"You've never known true love, then."

He turned and looked at me, close to tears. "Never. But, you could show me. Truly, you could."

I don't remember what happened next. Perhaps it's because I choose not to think about it. It's better that way, I suppose. It still happened. Lucius forced himself upon me, trying to discover the true meaning of love.

* * *

When it was over and done, he held my hand and we apparated back to Neville's house. Lucius had taken my wand and pressed it against my side.

"Lead the way." he said, coldly.

I led him upstairs and into Severus' room. It was starting to get dark, but I could still see a few feet ahead of me. When I opened the door, Severus was already standing there with his arms folded. When he saw Lucius and I, his face turned pale.

"Lucius..." he breathed.

"Good evening, Severus. Nice to see that you can finally stand on your own two feet." Lucius said.

"Please, just-"

"Now, before I kill you, let's have a bit of...entertainment."

Severus groaned and he clutched his head with both hands. He looked back at us and his eyes were blue. Lucius backed away from me and prepared to watch the show. Severus gave me a few hard slaps on the face and Lucius just watched.

Then, Severus grabbed my necka dn pressed his thumbs against my throat. I couldn't breathe.

"Do it." Lucius sneered.

I looked into Severus'-no, _Malfoy's_ cold eyes. I tried to speak but only a croak came. As I stared into the blue eyes before me, I concluded that Lucius was almost in full control of Severus. My Severus.

"N...Now..." I managed to croak.

 _"Stupify!"_

Lucius was zapped off his feet.

" _Legillimens!"_

* * *

 **A/N: OHHHHHH CLIFFHANGERS! SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'm horrible lol I managed to get ahold of my laptop so here's a new chapter! More to come...**


	23. Sacrifice

" _Severus! Get in this house this instant!"_

" _Sir? Sir, can you hear me?"_

 _Severus turned and was shocked to see Harry Potter. They stood a few feet away from each other._

" _Potter, how did you-"_

" _All in time, sir. I'm here to help you. Lucius Malfoy has been trying to get control of your mind. You once tried to help me resist Lord Voldemort, now I'm returning the favor."_

" _I did not ask for your help."_

" _No, but you need it, sir."_

" _Severus! Where is that blasted boy?" a voice filled the air._

 _They both turned as a house came into view. A man came out, yelling and pacing._

" _Is that..your father?" Harry asked._

 _Severus nodded._

" _Shall we?"_

 _Hesitant, Severus joined Harry as they approached the house. It was a gloomy looking place and seemed ancient. The man yelling stopped and looked at them._

" _Severus! Where have you been?"_

 _They turned and saw a scrawny little boy behind them. His greasy hair told Harry who he was. The boy was dragged inside and the door slammed shut. Harry and Severus listened as his shrieks and pleads filled the air while his father beat him. The scene changed and Severus' head began to ache._

" _Fight him. You must fight it." Harry encouraged._

 _A woman screamed and a man yelled._

" _You and your filthy magic, sorceress! Get away from me!"_

" _Tobias, please, not in front of Severus!"_

 _A different woman screamed._

" _JAMES!" she cried._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

" _Lily and James Potter put their faith in the wrong person, Severus. Rather like you."_

" _You're a freak, Lily! Mummy!"_

" _Mudblood…"_

" _Sev…"_

" _Does your father not like magic?"_

" _My father doesn't really like anything."_

" _Dumbledore...I have spied for you, I have lied for you...for you...for you.."_

 _Severus was on his knees now. His cape draped over his shoulder. Harry stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder._

" _You can't do it. You're just going to give up?" he asked, frowning._

" _What do you know but your own suffering, Potter?" Severus replied in a shaky voice._

" _I've had my share in suffering, sir. We all have. We're all broken in some way. Some of us fight back and some of us get on our knees. A pitiful sight."_

 _Severus' head shot up. "What did you say to me?"_

 _Harry took a step back. "You're a coward. You can't win this."_

 _His face darkened and he gritted his teeth. "I can conquer this! I am no coward!"_

" _Then, prove it! Discipline your mind!" Harry scolded._

 _Severus shut his eyes and focused. He was no weakling._

" _Focus on a memory. Sometime that you were happy.." Harry said, quietly._

 _The scene changed and revealed a small pond and a beautiful tree. A young girl giggled._

" _Do it again, Sev!"_

 _He smiled. She always loved how he made the willow branches move and the leaves circle around her._

 _The scene changed again. A pair of deep blue eyes appeared._

" _Stay with me! Stay with me…don't die."_

 _His wounds from the snake healed and he felt well again. Sobs filled the air._

" _Don't leave me…"_

" _Some people, Miss Arabella, aren't seen as normal...when they don't socialize as everyone else does….I suppose they'll never understand either of us."_

" _I suppose not, Severus…"_

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me?"

Severus opened his eyes as he lay in the hospital bed. Harry stood beside me and I sat in a chair by the bed. Arthur was there too. Neville and Luna were on their way.

Severus sat up. "Malfoy. Where-"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Lie down. The aurors got him. All is well."

He remained sitting up and stared at me, confused. "What the bloody hell happened? Tell me everything."

Harry smiled. "You'd better get some rest. Once you step foot out of here, the reporters will avalanche you. Better to get home by portkey, Arabella."

"I thought we'd have to. Thank you, Harry." I replied.

"Reporters?" Severus asked.

"No need to get excited, sir." Harry chuckled. "After all, fame isn't everything, is it?"

Harry walked out of the room and closed the door. Severus looked back at me and waited for me to start explaining.

"You put a sleeping potion in my tea." he pointed out.

I nodded. "I knew you would keep me from seeing Malfoy. I had to get you out of the way somehow. Once you were out, I went to Arthur and he took me to see Malfoy."

I got chills and quickly changed the subject. "He and I arrived back at the house. I had hoped you would've woken up by then."

"What happened? With Malfoy? Tell me _everything_." he insisted.

I swallowed. "I just convinced him to come to the house."

"Why?"

"Arabella thought the best way to drive him out of your mind was to do it while he had his strongest hold on you." Arthur spoke up.

"That makes no sense." Severus frowned.

"Think about it. Malfoy's ego can get pretty puffed up. His pride, as well. By doing that, he'd have to loosen his hold on you just for a moment. Luckily, Harry is improving on his Occulemency skills, so he was able to find that right moment." Arthur explained.

"So, the only way to get him to have a strong hold on my mind was to bring him to me, and let him have his fun." Severus said, looking at me.

His hand touched my cheek and I cringed. I must've been bruised there.

"Good God, what did you- What you must've gone through." he breathed.

"It was worth it in the end." I said, holding his hand. "Now, you have to rest."

He laid down and digested all that we said. Arthur put a hand on my shoulder and I nodded. He left the room, saying goodbye to Severus. Severus stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, thinking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, quietly.

"I couldn't risk Malfoy seeing it in your mind." I replied, squeezing his hand.

"Of course." he nodded, then looked at me. "You were so brave."

I lowered my eyes. "I'm not as brave as you. I did what I could."

"Do you forget what I told you? Not everyone has the same amount of courage or strength because we weren't meant to. If we were meant to have the same amount, it would've been that way. Besides, the amount doesn't matter. The fact that you are brave is enough in my book."

I smiled and stroked his hand. "Very poetic. It's a wonder that you don't write novels."

He shrugged. "Never interested me. I'm more of a family man."

I laughed a bit. "Quite a small family."

He squeezed my hand. "Not for long. Let us hope."

 **Several weeks later…**

"What a miracle!"

Severus held my hand as we sat in the doctor's office. My stomach had felt rather odd and I felt a bit sick. The doctor turned and gave us a big smile.

"You're pregnant, ma'am!" she giggled.

Severus stood from his seat and shook the doctor's hand. They both shared kind words and thanks while I sat in silence. I felt a different kind of sickness inside of me. A terrible sickness.

"Would like me to call the rest of the party? They're all waiting." the doctor smiled.

"Yes, could you, please?" Severus asked.

The doctor took my hand and squeezed it. "Congratulations."

I gave her a smile and she left the room. Severus took both my hands and helped me stand up.

"We did it." he said, quietly.

I started to cry. Lucius Malfoy clouded my mind. His eyes. His lips on mine. How frightened I was.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

I blinked and wiped my nose. "Yes. Never better."

"You're sure?"

I nodded.

" _Severus…"_

 _His hand clamped over my mouth. "He isn't here! Get him out of your head! This is my time!"_

 _He kissed me again and again. I did nothing. Nothing._

" _Who knows? You might even thank me for this in...9 months?" he sneered._

" _You're-"_

" _I'm what? Spit it out!"_

" _Disgusting."_

 _Smack!_

" _Ungrateful wretch…"_

I sat up in bed with a gasp. I looked over and was relieved that Severus was asleep. Gently, I rubbed my stomach and made a silent prayer.

 _Please be his. Please. I'll love you no matter what._

 **10 years later…**

"Severus! Supper's ready!" I called from the kitchen.

After a few minutes, I frowned. Cleaning my hands on my apron, I hurried to the front door.

"Severus!" I called out.

No reply.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you get over here-"

"For God's _sake_ , I'm right behind you."

I turned and saw Severus looking at me in disbelief.

"Oh, no, I was-'

"Sorry, Mum, I fell asleep in the treehouse again."

We both turned. Little Sev was gasping for breath and trying to get his hair out of his face. It was long and dark.

"Supper's ready, you two. Hurry now, it'll get cold." I said, allowing Little Sev to get inside.

Severus folded his arms and stood in Sev's way. "Not so fast. What did I say about coming the _moment_ your mother calls you?"

"To...do it, sir?"

"You'd do _well_ to remember it. It's a bit annoying when I don't know who your mother's calling."

"Well, forgive me, sir, but _I_ wasn't the one who named myself after you."

Severus gave him a long stare, then they both side-smiled. "Sit down and say your prayers, young man."

"Yes, sir." Sev said, hurrying to the table with a laugh.


	24. Your Son

_Some things are meant to be_

* * *

I cleaned up the table after dinner and Little Sev headed upstairs to wash up before bed.

"I'll be up in a moment." Severus told him.

I placed all the dishes in the sink and the sponge got to work. It hovered underneath the water and began washing. I dried my hands and sighed. Severus wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Bit. I need to finalize some things before he heads to school next week." I replied.

"I managed to book some of his school supplies, so we can head to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

I nodded. "You better head upstairs."

He kissed my cheek and headed upstairs. I washed my hands and dried them, walking up the stairs. Silently, I made my way across the small hall towards Sev's room.

"Then, the creature gave a mighty howl." I heard Severus' voice from inside the room.

I stood by the door and leaned against the wall, listening.

"What happened?" Sev asked.

"Well, it showed it's powerful jaws and approached us. The children were behind me and I had no other choice but to protect them."

"Then?"

"It slashed its paw and struck my shoulder. Of course, I didn't notice until later."

"No way."

I heard a pause and opened the door a bit to look inside. Severus showed Sev the three scars on his shoulder.

Sev gasped. "Wicked!"

"Black returned and managed to drive the creature away. Potter chased after them and..."

"Yes?"

"You'll find out tomrrow night."

Sev groaned. "I hate cliffhangers."

"Don't be too disappointed. We're heading to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so-"

"I forgot! I don't think I'll be able to sleep!"

I smiled.

"You'll have to try, young man. Now, get underneath the covers and close your eyes."

Severus stood up from the chair by Sev's bed and headed towards the door. I stepped away when Sev spoke up.

"Dad?"

Severus had his hand on the lightswitch. "What is it?"

"Do you...well, I mean do you think I'll be sorted into..Slytherin?" Sev stuttered.

Severus was silent for a moment. "I cannot say. It's up to the Sorting Hat to decide."

"But, do you think I'm... _worthy_ enough?"

"I think that you have the choice to be whatever you want to be. You desire to be in Slytherin. We're ambitious, cunning, and very determined to get what we want."

"That sounds like me." Sev chirped.

"Then, you have nothing to worry about." Severus smiled.

"But, what if I'm not sorted into Slytherin?" Sev asked, cringing a bit.

Severus stepped towards the bed and sat back down in his chair.

"I'll still be proud of you. Remember that." he replied.

Sev seemed content with that and nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Dad."

He gave his father a hug and Severus chuckled. He laid him down and pulled the covers over the boy's chest. His thumb stroked his small forehead and he smiled. He stood up and turned the light off and exited the room.

I held his hand and we walked into our bedroom.

* * *

"I just need a wand. Where can I get one?" Sev asked, carrying his books.

"Ollivander's. Come along, we need to hurry home for lunch."

"Lunch? I'm starving!" Sev said.

"That's why we're in a hurry." Severus said.

"Come on, Sev, let's hurry." I smiled.

We entered the shop and Ollivander welcomed him.

"We'll wait outside, alright?"

"Okay, Mum."

Severus closed the door of the shop and put the cage he was holding down. It had Sev's owl. It was a tall gray one with very soft feathers. Sev had chosen it himself.

"I'll never forget when I bought my own wand." I said.

Severus looked at me. "Nor I."

"I didn't think so much thought went into it. I thought Ollivander just gave you any random wand."

"My mother told me that it was a bit of a long process, but it was a glorious moment when you-"

"Well, well, if it isn't the Snape family."

We both turned and saw Draco with his father. An auror was with them, as well. Severus' face hardened and my breathing increased in speed.

"Forgive us for disturbing you." Draco said.

"No need to apologize, Draco. We're in Diagon Alley, not their home." Lucius said, giving him a glare.

Severus thrusted out his wand and aimed it at Lucius' neck.

"Severus, no." I gasped, putting my hand on his arm.

Lucius chuckled. "It's nice to see you as well, Severus. What brings you here to Diagon Alley on this lovely day?"

The door to the shop opened and Sev came bursting out. In his hand was a black wand and on his face was a bright smile.

"Mummy, Dad, look! I got my wand! I didn't-" he stopped when he saw Severus aiming his wand at Lucius.

"Is this your son?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "Draco, this is Severus. I call him 'Sev', for short."

Draco hunched down and held his hand out to Sev, smiling. "It's an honor to meet you, young man. Your parents are legends, you know."

Sev shook Draco's hand and smiled. "I know. They're my heroes!"

Draco gave me a warm smile. "Good lad."

"Indeed." Lucius said. "Let me see, he has the dark colored hair of his parents, his father's black eyes and unusually large height for his age. He's definitely _your_ son, Severus."

I held Sev's hand tightly.

"I'm sure that was a huge relief when you found _that_ out, wasn't it? I'd know my own offspring if I saw it."

"What are you blabbering about, Malfoy?" Severus asked.

Lucius looked at me and I looked away. "Ah, she hasn't told you, has she?"

Severus looked at me, but I wouldn't look at him.

"Well, come, Draco. We'll allow them to catch up on some things." Lucius said, with a sly smile.

"Bye, Dracula, it was nice to meet you." Sev beamed.

" _Draco._ " he corrected with a smile.

"But, Dracula is a lot more interesting." Sev said.

"Come on, dear. We should get home." I said.

* * *

"What was he talking about?" Severus asked that night.

I didn't answer.

"Did he hurt you that day?"

No reply.

"I can't understand this if you don't tell me anything." he said.

Then, I started to cry. I probably shouldn't have, but I did. Severus got worried now. He held both of my arms and looked into my eyes.

"He did something to you, didn't he? And, I think I know what it was." he said, gently.

"I couldn't do anything! I was alone and it wasn't supposed to happen! I'm sorry, I meant to tell you, I swear! Please, don't be upset." I cried.

He shushed me and hugged me. "You'll wake him."

"It wasn't supposed to happen..."

"Many things weren't supposed to happen." he said, gently.

"He's _your_ son. He's _yours_."

"I'd love him even if he wasn't. Now, listen, don't let this haunt you. I think it's better that you told me about this after it happened. If I had known before, I probably would've killed him."

* * *

 **A/N: This story still isn't over! Probably another chapter or two, but I really appreciate all of y'all that have been reading this story this whole time! More to come...**


	25. Burdens

"Hurry on through the barrier, Sev. The train will be leaving soon." I said, motioning to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Sev clutched his trolley and ran through the wall. Severus and I followed and entered Platform 9 and 3/4. Several other parents were wishing their children well and kissed them goodbye. Severus put his hand on Sev's shoulder and looked down at him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as ever." Sev replied.

"Something troubling you?"

Sev looked down. "I really want to be like you. To make you proud, Dad."

Severus hunched down to Sev's eye-level and said, "If you really want to make us proud, you'd be yourself."

Sev smiled. "That's a bit cheesy, isn't it?"

Severus shrugged. "Just take the bloody compliment, boy."

Sev laughed and gave us each a hug. He got on board and gave us a small wave. The train gave a loud whistle and departed.

* * *

Severus had to work that afternoon at the Ministry and I had to stay at home, cleaning the house. Sev promised to write as soon as he got to school, but I knew he would be alright. He was a bright boy and had an enthusiastic attitude about school. I wasn't afraid or worried about him one bit.

As if on cue, an owl hooted and dropped a letter onto the kitchen table. I walked over and opened it. It was from the Ministry. A knock on the door made me jump. Letter in hand, I opened the door and was greeted by a young man. He had on a uniform from the Ministry and was gasping for breath.

"Good...good afternoon, ma'am. Is this the...the, excuse me, the Snape residence?" he panted.

"Yes." I replied. "Is something wrong?"

"It's about your husband, ma'am. Something gone wrong." he replied, with a worried look.

My heart nearly stopped. "What?"

"No time to explain. We must hurry to the hospital at once." he said, taking my hand.

 _Hospital..?_

We aparrated to the hospital and he led me to one of the room. A nurse came out of one of the rooms.

"He's inside. Not doing very well." the nurse said to the worker.

"This is his wife. She's here to see him." the young worker said, looking at me.

"Go ahead in." the nurse said, using her wand to open the door.

I entered the room and saw Severus lying in a bed. He was looking straight ahead and didn't look at me when I came in. As I approached the bed, I noticed that his hand was bandaged. The nurse entered behind me, holding a clipboard.

"He hasn't said a word. No one knows why he did it." she whispered.

I looked at her. "Did what?"

She looked at me as though it were obvious. "No one's told you? He just went mad. One minute he's working, and the next he's breaking every window with his fist for no reason. Broke about a dozen before his hand couldn't take it and the security arrived."

I blinked. "He broke...windows with his fist?"

She nodded. "No one knows why. Best if you have a word with him, I think."

She left the room and I sat beside Severus' bed. His bandage was a bit bloody and I couldn't even look at it.

"Come to confess something else?" he asked, suddenly.

I stared at him. "So that's what this is about. Severus, I meant to tell you-"

"It doesn't matter to me." he snapped. "What if he had _killed_ you? I wasn't there to keep you safe and you just did your own planning, risking your life for _me_."

"That's no reason for your to go around breaking your hand!"

"You're right. Next time I see that monster, I'll break his neck."

"Don't put this upon yourself, please. This isn't your burden to-"

"It _is_ my burden, don't you see?"

The room was silent for a moment.

"I'll tell you everything." I said.

He looked at me, confused.

"You have every right to know the smallest detail of what happened." I said.

###

 **A/N: Sorry this is so embarrassingly short but I updated while at school and I have to rush to my next class! I'll be late because of you guys! . kidding kidding, but more to come and please, review! Thanks for reading!**


	26. A New Beginning

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I used my hundredth tissue to wipe my tears away and cleared my throat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's everything." I croaked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"His hand was on mine and I eyed his broken one. The bleeding had gotten a bit worse and I slowly stood up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'll call the nurse." I said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He said nothing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I walked towards the door and he said my name. I turned, opening the door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Has Sev written yet?" he asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I shook my head. "Nothing yet."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He nodded. "Thank you...and I'm sorry."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm sorry too."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"With one final look at him, I headed out to find the nurse./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The nurse managed to heal Severus' hand in a heartbeat. He was released from the hospital and we returned home together. His hand was healed, but he would never be able to make a fist without a bit of discomfort. We entered the house and sat at the table./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"An owl flew into the house and dropped a letter onto my lap. I gasped with excitement./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's Sev! He wrote to us." I said, excitedly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Severus scooted his chair closer to me and we both read the letter together./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""He's already been sorted." I realized, scanning the letter./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Severus blinked. "Where?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I looked up with a smile. "Slytherin."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We hugged and just stood there in silence. Then, he spoke up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He held my hand and I just stared at him, curiously. We apparated and arrived at a cemetery. He walked ahead of me and stopped in front of one tombstone. The graveyard didn't have many, so he had no huge issues trying to find the one he desired to find./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I stood beside him and he held my hand. We were at his mother's grave. His sad eyes looked at me and back at the tombstone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I should've done this years ago, but I just never...felt ready to do so."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He spoke softly, like he was afraid. I read Eileen's name several times in my head. Severus got to his knees all of a sudden and his breathing got heavier./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Mother. Dear mother. This is Arabella."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He turned and I got on my knees as well. I nodded to the tombstone with a small smile. "Ma'am."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""She's one of the most important women in my life. I met her when I taught as Hogwarts. She assisted me in so much more than just potion-making. With her by my side, she taught me to overcome all of my losses, especially Lily's. You remember me telling you of her. She was a bright light in my dark world, until she died. Her face remained in my dreams for years, and I spent those years living in bitter hatred and anger. Then, Arabella came and changed that for good. She taught me to see good in others. To be compassionate. I'm still working on it, but I think I've come pretty far. I would give anything to have you meet her just once. But, I suppose this will have to do. I love her. I love her, most dearly. And, I owe her my life. So, that is why I plan to spend the rest of it with her. Forever."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He looked at the tombstone as if Eileen herself was there. He hesitated a few times and blushed as he spoke, but he spoke with all his heart. When he finished, I swallowed and looked at the tombstone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ma'am...I hardly know what to say, but I just want to...thank you for giving me your son. He came from a world of anger and darkness, and it consumed him for so long. But, when I met him, I knew that he was much more. That he was a lost child, trapped in a dark room with no escape. Now, he's one of the greatest men I've ever known. I never thought I would love someone so dearly like I do him. I know you meant much to him, and I thank you for encouraging him to love magic, for if you had not, I wouldn't have him in my life. He is mine. I am his. He showed me that love can live on and never leave. I have nearly lost him many times, but we never abandoned one another. I know he would give anything to give me happiness. To see me smile. I'm forever grateful for you and your son."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I lowered my eyes and pressed my hand against the tombstone. Suddenly, a breeze flew against our faces and all was silent once more. I looked at Severus and he stood up, taking my hand./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We should head home."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I nodded and stood up as well. We took one final look at the tombstone and apparated back home. Sev was still up in his room when we arrived, so all was well. I sat down at the table and Severus sat beside me. I scanned him thoroughly and side-smiled. He always wore black. He always wore his frock coat and had his long, dark hair. It wasn't always so greasy. His skin was pale and his fingers were thin and long./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I enjoyed holding them because I felt protected when I held them. His eyes were like dark tunnels. They seemed to take you into another world. Everything about him seemed dark, but I just loved it because he was dark. He had darkness in him. But, he was also more./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Our world saw him as a hero, but he was also struggling with his own demons. He got angry, impatient, rude, and harsh at times. He could be heroic, but he could also be dark. That's what made him feel so real. He never praised himself as a hero. I never praised him as a hero. I praised him because he was mine and I loved him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I loved emhim/em. I still love him. So dearly and tenderly, despite all the things that have gotten in our way, All the evil of a dark lord, an old friend, and even life itself couldn't keep us apart./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The dark lord haunted Severus, but we dealt with it together. Together./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We both had our struggles, but that just brought us closer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Now, we would teach that same lesson to our son. You can't go through struggles on your own. You need the help of other people around you. Friends, family, anyone. They're there for you, no matter what./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Forever and always./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongTHE END/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p 


End file.
